White Lie, Black Love
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Kisah klasik terjadi di masa terkotor bumi berputar. Antara seorang gadis dari keluarga terpandang dengan seorang pria ambisius berhati lembut, namun seliar singa. Dua dunia berbeda saling bertemu, putih dan hitam, kemurnian dan kekejaman. Bahkan, di dalam kegelapanpun masih ada cinta yang bisa tumbuh. Special "For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event"
1. Fate To Meet You

Matahari bersinar terik dan berniat meninggalkan langit biru di ufuk barat. Cahayanya memancar dari balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit, menerangi mobil yang meraung-raung juga pejalan kaki yang tergesa menapaki trotoar. Hampir semuanya terasa normal, ketika tangannya mengetuk-ketuk daun jendela taksi di sampingnya. Matanya menelisik jam di dasbor taksi, hampir menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit. Seharusnya matahari sudah tenggelam, tapi hari masih menariknya untuk tetap tersenyum. Setidaknya hujan tidak turun, dan membasahi bumi hingga aspal menjadi dingin membeku.

Lalu lintas tergolong padat, hingga mobil-mobil harus mengantri untuk menunggu lampu berubah hijau. Klakson dinyalakan, seperti senandung melodi yang menyamai alunan musik rock. Dia tidak menyukainya, memberengut hingga alisnya bertekuk di tengah dahinya.

"Rukia, wajahmu jangan memberengut seperti itu, menggelikan," ucap wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya, lebih santai dan tidak memedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi gadis yang berkerut masam itu.

"Karena kita harus menunggu lebih lama dari seharusnya." Rukia sedikit menggerutu. "Dan mengapa nii-sama mendapatkan lembur di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kalian?"

"Kupikir mengapa," gumam Hisana, mengetukkan telunjuk di pipi kanannya. "Tentu saja karena posisinya lebih penting sebagai seorang direktur. Dia orang kepercayaan Aizen-san, jadi tanggung jawabnya lebih besar dari karyawan lainnya."

"Tapi, tetap saja ini hari penting kalian."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena Byakuya sudah melakukan segalanya untukku."

"Dan nee-san yang membawakan buket bunganya?" Rukia menunjuk sebuah buket mawar putih di pangkuan Hisana. "Seharusnya pria yang membawakan bunga untuk kekasihnya, bukan sebaliknya."

"Kau tahu kalau kau ini terlalu banyak menggerutu?" Hisana menekan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, sebelum dilepaskan tepat di depan dahi adiknya.

"_Aw_! Kau menyentilku!"

"Kau akan merasakannya, saat kau menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu, gadis kecil. Tunggulah hingga hari itu kalian bertemu."

Rukia hanya terdiam sambil mengelus dahinya yang kini memerah. Entah yang dimaksud kakak perempuannya akan menjadi takdirnya atau tidak, yang pasti dia tidak memercayainya—untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

…**~White Lie, Black Love~…**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fate To Meet You**

.

.

.

**For "The Story of Destiny"**

**Ichigo x Rukia Special Event**

.

.

**Inspired by 'Robin Hood and Lady Marian' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

~(…*…)~

Rukia berjalan kikuk menggunakan _heels_ tujuh sentinya. Tidak biasanya dia menggunakan _heels_, kecuali untuk acara dan pesta keluarga besarnya. Bahkan, rasanya seperti memakai jarum di tumit kakinya. Menjaga keseimbangan seperti pemain sirkus, agar tidak terjatuh dengan wajah mencium lantai. Terlihat bodoh di hadapan orang banyak.

Dia masih mengikuti Hisana, melewati lobi utama perusahaan cabang miliki Sosuke Aizen. Lampu telah diredupkan sebagian dan tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di jam lembur. Hanya menyisakan seorang petugas jaga yang mengantar mereka menuju ruang tunggu. Totalnya lima orang di dalam gedung berlantai sepuluh—termasuk petugas kebersihan.

Rukia mengamati tingginya tiang-tiang penyangga, juga akuarium besar di tengah-tengah _hall_. Sedikit membuatnya terpana, melihat sesuatu yang bagus untuk dinikmati selain menghitung berkas dan membuat laporan keuangan. Hidungnya mengernyit, ketika kembali mengingat tawaran kakak iparnya untuk bekerja di perusahaan tersebut. Dia tidak tahan dengan layar komputer juga tabel-tabel yang membuat matanya sakit. Gadis itu lebih memilih bekerja di balik buku sketsa ataupun kanvas besar miliknya. Masih selusin tersisa di dalam lemarinya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang tepat berada di sebelah mesin minuman otomatis. Dinding kacanya dilapisi penyekat jendela yang sedikit memerlihatkan isi ruangan pada orang luar. Empat buah sofa yang saling berhadapan, dilengkapi sebuah meja kopi di tengah-tengahnya. Lebih mirip ruang bersantai bila ditambah dengan televisi layar datar.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Saya akan segera menghubungi Kuchiki-san di lantai enam." Si petugas keamanan memberi hormat, sebelum berlalu pergi.

Hisana duduk dengan nyaman, dengan buket bunga di pangkuannya. Menjaganya agar tetap segar dan tidak membiarkan kelopaknya jatuh sehelai pun.

"Nii-sama terlalu serius bekerja," kata Rukia, sedikit mencibir sambil memijit mata kakinya. "Lembur hampir setiap hari bisa membuat pegawai frustasi."

"Ini sudah menjadi konsekuensinya. Lagipula, Aizen-san memercayainya sebagai tangan kanannya di perusahaan ini. Dan jabatan Byakuya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk diraih bagi beberapa orang terpilih sekalipun."

"Sebagai direktur kepala cabang, aku tahu," jawab Rukia sedikit tidak peduli. "Tapi, ini hari istimewa kalian, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Hisana tersenyum.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu, nee-san." Rukia tahu, bahwa kakak perempuannya rela melakukan apapun untuk menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Karena dia begitu mencintainya, tanpa syarat.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati mendadak dan seluruh ruangan gelap gulita. Rukia hampir menjerit dan terbangun dari duduknya dalam sekejap. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Hisana, yang sekarang tidak terlihat di depannya. Terlalu gelap.

"Aku di sini, Rukia. Jangan panik," ucap Hisana yang mengerti kepanikan tak terucapkan adiknya. "Mungkin petugas keamanan akan menyalakan listrik daruratnya."

"Mungkin Sosuke Aizen lupa untuk membayar tagihan listriknya—"

"_Hush_! Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Tapi benar, bukan? Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya sebesar rekening bank-nya yang tidak akan pernah habis tapi—"

Suara asing terdengar oleh Rukia, membuat tubuhnya siaga di tempat. Seperti kaleng yang ditendang, atau mungkin benda jatuh ke atas lantai marmer. Dia tidak begitu yakin, tapi ini membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Kau mendengarnya, nee-san?" tanya Rukia, sambil merogoh tasnya dan menggunakan ponselnya sebagai penerang.

"Mungkin itu petugas keamanan," jawab Hisana tenang. Matanya menyipit saat sinar ponsel menerangi wajahnya. "Duduk saja dan tunggu sampai Byakuya datang menjemput."

"Mereka terlalu lama untuk menyalakan listriknya."

"Karena sebagian pekerja sudah pulang, jadi mereka kekurangan orang. Rukia, jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Tapi itu yang kurasakan," balasnya sengit dan kembali mendengar sesuatu yang lebih keras, seperti pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup. "Dengar itu! Ada seseorang—"

Pintu terbuka lebar dan membuat gadis itu mengernyit. Ponsel di tangannya diarahkan pada orang yang masuk, menerangi wajahnya yang tertutup penghalang. Dua orang pria tinggi besar dengan topi _barret_ hitam juga kain penutup mulut yang menutupi leher hingga hidung—menyatuh dengah kaos hitam _turtleneck_. Rukia tidak bisa menebak wajahnya secara jelas, kecuali mata yang memicing tajam karena tertangkap basah.

Gadis itu hampir berteriak, saat seorang pria menutup mulutnya dan menahan tubuhnya yang memberontak. Seorang lagi menangkap Hisana yang masih tertegun diam di duduknya—terkejut bercampur takut.

"Kenapa masih ada orang di dalam sini?! Bukankah gedungnya sudah diamankan?" teriak seorang pria, yang menahan Rukia di depan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Dia mengatakan area sudah aman, jadi jangan salahkan aku!" balas temannya.

Rukia melihat kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri. Dia menggigit tangan si penangkap dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Sikutnya mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Lari, Rukia!" Hisana berteriak di dalam sekapan pria satunya.

Rukia spontan berlari ke pintu keluar, melewati _hall_ utama dengan ponsel yang menerangi langkahnya. Kakinya seperti terbakar, berusaha agar tidak terjatuh karena kesalahannya sendiri. Beberapa orang terlihat di depannya—menghalangi pintu keluar yang kini sudah ditutupi teralis besi. Dua orang, ditambah yang tadi menjadi empat orang.

Dia tidak bisa keluar, hanya mendengar beberapa orang berteriak ke arahnya. Namun tekadnya mengalahkan apapun, agar bisa mencari bantuan sebisa mungkin. Sudut matanya menangkap alarm kebakaran, melihat tombol merahnya seperti secercah harapan. Dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, segera berlari dan hampir menyentuh tombol.

Tidak—saat seseorang menarik pinggangnya ke belakang, menjauhi alarm. Ponselnya terlempar dan terjatuh ke lantai, sementara dirinya tertarik ke belakang hingga menubruk sesuatu yang seperti tembok. Rukia berteriak dan meronta kuat, menyadari seseorang berhasil menangkapnya, melawan pria yang lebih besar dari pria sebelumnya. Sepertinya teman lainnya, menodongkan sesuatu ke arah tubuhnya. Senapan laras panjang.

"_Upps_! Hampir saja," ucap si pria yang menarik Rukia untuk mengikutinya. "Diam dan jangan meronta! Kalau kau tidak ingin peluru bersarang di kakimu, gadis kecil!"

"Hei, jangan menembaknya!" Temannya menegur, memegang senjata yang sama.

"Aku hanya mengancamnya, kau terlalu serius."

Rukia berusaha mencari identitas para pelaku perampokan—yang ditebaknya. Mereka menutupi wajah dengan begitu cermat, tidak menyisakan sedikitpun ciri-ciri yang bisa dilaporkannya pada polisi.

"Dan sepertinya si _baboon_ menemukan satu orang lagi di atas," ucap pria yang berlagak terlalu santai di depan Rukia. "Sepertinya dia Kuchiki."

"Apa mau kalian?!" Rukia berteriak tak tertahankan, begitu mengetahui mereka akan melakukan sesuatu pada kakak iparnya. "Jangan sakiti nii-sama!"

"Kau—adiknya Kuchiki?" Pria di depannya terkejut, menatapnya tidak percaya. "Dia Kuchiki—hoi, sebaiknya kau membawanya ke tempat ketua."

"Jangan memerintahku! Lagipula, apa urusannya ketua dengan Kuchiki—apalagi gadis kecil ini?"

"Kau terlalu cerewet! Cepat bawa saja!"

Pria di belakang Rukia hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas, sebelum menyeret gadis itu mengikuti dirinya. Gadis itu terseret di dalam kegelapan, hanya bisa melihat tubuh besar pria di depannya juga senter di senapannya. Matanya berair karena air mata juga kepalanya yang berputar seperti habis menaiki wahana berputar. Tubuhnya lemas, serapuh boneka kapas. Berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga berhenti di depan sebuah pintu—jauh di belakang gedung utama.

Pria itu membuka pintunya dan mendorong Rukia hingga terjatuh di atas lantai. Lututnya lecet dan sikunya membentur keras. Akan mendapatkan bekas lebam karenanya.

"Hei, dia adik Kuchiki," jelas si pria yang tidak peduli dengan kondisi gadis di bawahnya. "Kupikir kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

Dan pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Rukia di tengah kegelapan ruangan. Dia menyadari, bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Matanya mengerjap saat menemukan beberapa layar menyala dan memberikan gambar di bawah penglihatan malam. Menyisakan warna hitam putih sebagai objek yang bergerak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara orang itu menegurnya, yang kini berjongkok di sebelah Rukia. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Dia selalu kasar kepada siapapun, maafkan sikapnya—"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia, napasnya memburu.

Pria itu terdiam, mengamati gadis itu seakan-akan hal teraneh yang pernah dilihatnya. "Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah aku melihat lukamu."

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai dan pria itu membawanya ke sebuah meja kosong. Rukia duduk di atasnya, sementara pria di depannya mengamati luka lecet di lututnya.

"_Stocking_-mu robek. Kupikir kau tidak perlu menggunakannya lagi setelah keluar dari sini."

"Apa maumu?" Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Matanya menatap, untuk pertama kalinya wajah pria di depannya. Seperti yang lainnya, dia memakai topi _barret_ juga kain pelapis yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Rukia bisa melihat matanya, bersinar di tengah kegelapan ruangan juga layar CCTV yang menerangi sebagian kontur wajahnya. Pria itu, memiliki mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian. Hanya ada keperluan dengan Sosuke Aizen." Pria itu tersenyum, terlihat dari penutup mulutnya yang tertarik ke samping.

"Aizen tidak ada di sini. Kalian ini perampok, bukan? Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau menyebut kami perampok? Kami lebih baik dari itu."

Rukia terlihat gugup, menahan diri agar tidak menghajarnya di tempat—belum saatnya. "Kalau begitu, kalian mencari nii-sama?"

"Hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya di sini, juga denganmu? Aku tidak ingat kalau Byakuya memiliki adik perempuan?" Kini kedua tangannya bertumpu di samping tubuh Rukia, hingga wajahnya berada terlalu dekat di depannya. Rukia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ketika merasakan hangat tubuh pria itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Aku—nee-san menikah dengan Byakuya nii-sama…jadi—"

"Ahh—adik iparnya? Sekaligus anak angkat Kuchiki, bukan? Sekarang aku mengingatnya."

Pria itu menjauh dan merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel sambil memijit nomor terlalu cepat. Menghubungi seseorang.

Rukia tidak bisa menebak raut wajah apa yang dipasangnya, selama matanya tidak lepas memandangiya. Diam terpaku, dengan sinar mata yang seterang madu jernih. Matanya coklat, seperti _topaz_.

"Hei, kau bersama Kuchiki?" tanya pria itu pada si penelepon dan mengangguk cepat. "Berikan teleponnya."

Rukia menegang saat _speaker_ teleponnya dinyalakan, mendengar suara berat kakaknya.

"_Halo?_"

"Kuchiki Byakuya? Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Kami tidak bermaksud menyakiti keluarga kecilmu." Pria itu berbicara seperti menghapal narasi drama.

"_Apa maumu? Dimana adikku?_"

"Nii…nii-sama!" Rukia berteriak, berusaha menjangkau kakaknya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?_" Ancaman Byakuya setajam belati, tidak berpengaruh pada si pria misterius.

Pria itu memutar matanya lelah, tidak tertarik dengan basa-basinya. "Aku hanya berbincang dengannya, aku tidak menyakitinya. Dan—langsung saja ke intinya. Aku ingin kau tutup mulut untuk masalah ini? Karena keteledoran orangku, kami terpaksa menahan kalian keluar dari gedung ini. Tapi tenang saja, setelah kami selesai, kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat."

"_Atas dasar apa aku bisa memercayaimu?_"

"Karena adikmu berada bersamaku. Bila kau menolak, mungkin saja aku akan mengirimkan dua buah jarinya kepadamu," gertak pria itu, tanpa emosi meledak-ledak. Tapi, berhasil membuat Rukia bergidik takut.

Teriakan perempuan terdengar dari sambungan telepon. Rukia mengetahui suara kakak perempuannya, yang berubah panik mendengar ancaman si perampok.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini. Kalian bisa pulang dalam keadaan selamat atau memilih pilihan satunya." Si pria mengangkat sebelah tangan Rukia dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Kekuatan gadis itu seakan lenyap, ketika merasakan sentuhan di tangannya yang dingin. Bahkan, kedua kakinya seperti mati rasa, bergelantung di ujung meja.

"_Aku mengerti_," jawab Byakuya, setelah hening mencekam menunggu jawaban darinya. "_Lepaskan adikku sekarang!_"

"Tidak setelah tugas kami selesai." Dan pria itu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Rukia hampir terbelalak saat melihat pria itu tertawa. Dia menertawainya.

"Jangan takut seperti itu, Kuchiki. Aku hanya menggertak, tidak lebih. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu?"

Rasa kesal juga kemarahan terasa hingga tenggorokannya. Rukia mengigit bibirnya menahan emosi dan melayangkan tangannya ke arah si perampok—menampar. Wajah pria itu berpaling ke samping, juga rasa sakitnya tetap menyengat walaupun terhalang oleh kain penutup wajahnya.

"Kau puas mempermainkan kami? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada permainan busukmu ini, tuan perampok! Berikan aku pedang, maka akan kutunjukkan cara bertarung padamu!" Rukia berteriak marah, merasakan rasa panas di tenggorokan juga dadanya.

Pria itu tersenyum, memandang Rukia dengan mata menyipit. "Aku ingin merasakannya lagi, bila ini bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah ciuman. Tanganmu memberikan rasa menyengat yang begitu manis, Rukia."

Rukia terlonjak kaget, begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Pria itu, lebih tahu daripada yang diperkirakannya.

"Tunggu sampai orang-orangku selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Oh—atau kau ingin merasakan ciuman yang sebenarnya?"

Dan tamparan kedua dilayangkan gadis itu, sekuat amarahnya. "Beraninya kau—"

Pria itu maju begitu dekat dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mata Rukia. Mulutnya menempel di telinganya, dengan napas hangat yang menyapu kulit lehernya. Pria itu, melepas penutup mulutnya.

"Putri, sebaiknya kau redakan emosimu?" Bahkan suaranya terdengar lebih jelas di telinga Rukia, sehalus beledu yang menggodanya. Suara berdering alarm terdengar samar-samar, dari saku celana pria itu. Ponselnya—berbunyi tiga detik lalu hening kembali. "Itu tanda untukku. Tugasku sudah selesai dan sebentar lagi kau bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu."

Berharap dirinya akan menjauh, Rukia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut dan panas, membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding layaknya terkena kejut listrik. Pria itu mencium bibirnya, hanya sekejap namun memabukkan. Dan dia tersenyum puas di atas bibir yang kini seranum apel.

"Itu ciuman dariku. Sampai jumpa, Rukia."

Rukia terlepas dari sihirnya, ketika matanya kembali melihat kegelapan ruangan. Pria itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, diiringi pintu tertutup rapat. Dia pergi layaknya bayangan malam, meninggalkan gadis itu terpaku dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, selain merasakan kembali ciuman itu. Tuan perampok—menurut dirinya—berhasil mencuri sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Ciuman pertama yang seharusnya terasa spesial seperti di film romansa picisan, sekarang terasa lebih seperti semanis madu dan selembut kain sutra. Juga sepekat malam. Berbahaya layaknya sepasang mata yang mengintai di balik bayang-bayang. Menegangkan ketika adrenalin berpacu.

Menit-menit berlangsung cepat, ketika listrik kembali menyala. Matanya mengerjap, menyadari dia sudah seorang diri ditinggalkan, sementara lututnya kembali terasa perih. Rukia menatap layar CCTV yang seperti tivi rusak, baru menyadari bahwa sebelumnya layar itu menyala di tengah kegelapan putusnya listrik utama.

Apakah pria itu yang melakukannya, pikir Rukia. Mustahil layar CCTV bisa menyala, bila tidak ada aliran listrik. Semuanya kembali diingatnya, seakan baru tersadar dari mimpinya.

Suara pintu didobrak keras, membuatnya terkejut di tempat. Sosok Hisana yang pertama kali muncul di depan pandangannya, berlari dan memeluk dirinya erat. Kakak perempuannya menangis, sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas kepadanya. Keprihatinan yang membuatnya takut.

Byakuya mengikuti di belakang, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Belum pernah Rukia melihat kakak iparya sepanik sekarang. Pria Kuchiki itu terlalu kaku dalam menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"CCTV-nya," bisik Rukia, masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa, Rukia?" Hisana terlihat panik, mengelus kepala adiknya penuh sayang. Air matanya masih keluar membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"CCTV-nya, sebelum ini menyala. Aku…melihat gambarnya."

Byakuya langsung menuju layar CCTV, mencari sesuatu dengan mengetik di atas _keyboard_. Tidak ada yang muncul, hanya layar rusak di seluruh pemantaunya.

"Tidak ada data, sepertinya dihapus," ucap Byakuya. "Kau yakin melihatnya menyala?"

Rukia mengangguk lemas, separuh tersadar separuh mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya. Namun tanpa daya, dia selalu kembali pada memori ketika pria itu berbisik dan mencium bibirnya.

"Dia menghapus datanya. Mungkin menggunakan generator saat listrik mati, atau ada orang lain yang melakukannya," gumam Byakuya, terlihat bingung juga tidak percaya.

Hisana menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Rukia, yang masih terduduk di atas meja. "Siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

Byakuya berjalan ke arah istrinya dan membelai pipi pucatnya, masih bersisakan jejak air mata. Rukia menatapnya khawatir, merasakan tangan kakak iparnya membelai kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti kalian baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak melukai keluargaku."

Rukia merasakan sebaliknya, ketika bahaya belum pergi darinya. Tatapan pria itu mengatakan hal lain, bukan sesuatu yang baik. Ini baru saja dimulai, tepat saat pria itu meninggalkannya. Itu bukan salam perpisahan, melainkan harapan untuk perjumpaan kembali di hari mendatang. Pria itu menantikan dirinya.

"Dia…bukan perampok."

***…...(to be continued…)…..***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Fic diperuntukkan untuk event **The Story of Destiny** Ichiruki yang diadakan di FB! _Yeaay_! Akhirnya selesai untuk chapter 1. Karena panita memberikan batasan words, 2000-5000 kata per chapter jadi fic ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Berharap ceritanya masih berada dalam jalurnya sampai akhir fic. Jadi, mohon dukungan kalian? ;)

Diambil dari kisah _Robin Hood dan Lady Marian_. Awalnya sempat bingung mau mengambil dari kisah romansa yang mana (karena banyak pilihan) dan akhirnya jatuh di Robin Hood. Salah satu kisah yang aku sukai saat masa kecil! Aku sempat menonton film animasinya yang dimana Robin Hood nya adalah rubah :3 Seingatku kisah romance nya tidak begitu kuat, jadi aku cari lagi kisah dongeng klasiknya khusus untuk mengetik fic ini. Dan akhirnya fic ini diadaptasi dari kisah asli romansanya, sedikit action, separuh crime, separuh drama XD

Ichigo sebagai si 'rubah' Robin Hood, Rukia sebagai si 'rubah' Lady Marian, dan satu lagi antagonis si 'raja singa' (masih dirahasiakan). Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua, terutama penggemar Ichiruki. _Love you~_ 3

**Playlist (as always):**

_Ed Sheeran: Give Me Love_

_Chris Brown feat Rihanna: Turn Up The Music (remix)_

_Ellie Goulding: Bittersweet_

_Luke Bryan: Play It Again_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	2. Don't Wanna Know That

…**~White Lie, Black Love~…**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't Wanna Know That**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

~(…*…)~

_3 Months Later…_

Surat Kabar Harian Tokyo,

Berita menggemparkan Kota Tokyo yang memakan proses hampir tiga bulan lebih penyelidikan—mengenai penyelundupan obat terlarang oleh perusahaan besar Sosuke Corp.—berakhir sudah. Sosuke Aizen, selaku CEO perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang eksport sake beras Jepang juga anggur berkualitas tinggi, telah terbukti bersalah sebagai pelaku pemasok obat terlarang ke dalam Jepang. Kuchiki Byakuya—sang penerus keluarga bangsawan ternama di Jepang telah dinyatakan tidak bersalah dan dilepaskan dari tahanan polisi. Namun, hukum tidak tutup mata kepada beberapa petinggi perusahaan lainnya, bagi Ichimaru Gin juga Tousen Kaname, yang terbukti turut andil dalam aksi penyelundupan besar-besaran tersebut.

Barang terlarang berupa pil obat juga kokain didapatkan Sosuke Aizen dari beberapa negara asing, seperti Cuba juga Hong Kong. Sumber penyelidikan kepolisian berpusat pada barang bukti yang ditemukan di gudang penyimpanan, sesuai dengan petunjuk misterius dari Kelompok Tengkorak—begitu yang disebutkan oleh kepala kepolisian Ukitake Juushiro. Sebuah surat yang melampirkan jumlah rekening, serta lokasi penyimpanan telah didapatkan oleh seorang anggota polisi Tokyo tepat tiga bulan yang lalu. Dengan memberikan simbol tengkorak tanpa nama pada lembaran surat, menyatakan Kelompok Tengkorak ini masih berkeliaran di Tokyo sejak kasus penggelapan dana pemerintahan yang dilakukan oleh Kariya Jin lima bulan yang lalu.

Pihak kepolisian masih mencari Kelompok Tengkorak ini, yang terbukti sebagai buronan karena mengambil uang 'kotor' dari perusahaan terkait. Selain menyisakan bukti-bukti akurat, jumlah uang haram yang diambil kelompok tersebut tidak menyisakan jejak. Masyarakat Tokyo menjuluki kelompok ini sebagai _superhero_ atau penyelamat, walaupun perbuatan mereka melanggar hukum negara. Beberapa sumber mengatakan, bahwa uang kotor tersebut didonasikan kepada yayasan sosial juga rumah sakit untuk pengobatan bagi yang membutuhkan. Namun, kebenaran berita tersebut masih belum terbuktikan secara akurat, selain gossip yang beredar luas di media sosial. Rasa terima kasih diberikan kepada Kelompok Tengkorak di depan Perusahaan Sosuke yang sudah disegel oleh garis polisi—pemberian karangan bunga dari kelompok masyarakat yang mengatasnamakan kelompok buronan ini sebagai 'hakim jalanan' penyelamat negara. Dimanakah Kelompok Tengkorak berpihak? Apakah sebenarnya maksud dibalik aksi mereka yang melanggar hukum, juga menegakkan keadilan di tengah-tengah Kota Tokyo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, sesekali merapikan roknya yang sama sekali tidak berkerut. Hanya gugup, menunggu panggilan yang terlalu lama hingga sudah berlalu sepuluh menit lebih. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, memerhatikan orang yang sesekali lewat dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Wanita itu—yang sekarang hilang entah kemana, meninggalkannya sendirian duduk di samping pintu besar. Masih tertutup rapat, pintu itu seakan menolak kedatangan dirinya.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Seseorang memanggilnya, dari arah pintu itu. Kepalanya keluar, menelisik lorong dan menemukan gadis mungil itu masih duduk di tempat yang sama. "Kau boleh masuk sekarang."

"Ah—baik." Rukia buru-buru berdiri, sekali lagi merapikan rok hitam ketatnya. Kemeja putih, rok hitam, juga _heels_ pendek. Sempurna bagi calon pegawai suatu perusahaan ternama.

Wanita itu—sekretaris direktur perusahaan Kurosaki—membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia lebih tinggi dari Rukia, dengan rambut hitam yang dicepol rapi. Kacamatanya sesekali dinaikkan lebih tinggi karena melorot. Tipe ideal untuk seorang sekretaris, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kurosaki-san menunggumu di dalam," ucap wanita itu, berhenti di depan pintu di pojok ruangan. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu mulai dari sini dan—semoga berhasil." Dia tersenyum sebelum membukakan pintunya, hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang. "Masuklah."

"Terima kasih, Nanao-san." Rukia mengangguk gugup dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan perabot yang didominasi hitam juga putih. Dan jingga menyala, tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Gadis itu mengerjap bingung, menyadari itu adalah rambut seorang pria yang terduduk sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di layar komputer besarnya.

"Per…permisi," ucap Rukia, berusaha menarik perhatian pria itu, yang akan menjadi bosnya. Sang pemimpin perusahaan—Kurosaki muda.

Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu yang langka di bumi sebelah timur. Pria muda berwawasan luas, berpikir kritis namun sedikit angkuh, dan pemilik nama Kurosaki yang bukanlah sekedar nama keluarga besar di Tokyo. Ichigo memimpin Perusahaan Zangetsu—anak dari Kurosaki corp.—yang bergerak di bidang desain grafis dan percetakan. Terlibat kerjasama dalam beberapa proyek besar, salah satunya adalah majalah ternama 'Fashion Mode: S and Q'dan 'Tokyo Post'.

Kini, Rukia berdiri di depannya, salah satu dari daftar lima puluh besar pria berpengaruh di Jepang. Semakin gugup mendengar detak jantungnya berdebar di atas rata-rata, melihat wajah sedikit tirus dan hidung mancungnya. Pria itu, tidak hanya diberkahi bakat dalam dunia bisnis dan desain, namun ketampanan fisik yang mampu membuat wanita bertekuk lutut. Minus—kerutan di tengah dahinya.

"Duduklah." Ichigo berbicara singkat tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari layar komputer, terlalu serius.

Rukia hanya bisa mematuhinya, duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Dia hampir mendengus, saat pria itu sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

Keheningan terasa seperti mencekik leher gadis itu, selain bunyi 'klik' berulang-ulang dari _mouse_ di tangan Ichigo. Dia begitu sibuk memberikan koreksi akhir di salah satu _layer_ _Illustrator_—mengisi detail kosong pada lembaran desain sampul majalah. Hasil perfeksionis selalu menjadi moto yang dipegangnya selama bekerja.

Rukia hampir berdeham, namun segera diurungkannya, ketika mata pria di depannya menatap dirinya. Di balik rambut jingga yang hampir menutupi mata saat menunduk—setajam predator menatap mangsanya. Hanya saja, dia tersenyum seakan mempermainkan suasana tegangnya. Rukia sedikit tersedak napasnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia—adik dari penerus muda keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki? Salah satu lulusan terbaik dari Institut Seni Tokyo," gumam Ichigo, mengetukkan jarinya di atas lembaran kertas yang merupakan CV milik Rukia. Dia tidak membacanya, lebih tepatnya menghapal di luar kepala. "Hampir mendapatkan nilai sempurna, dengan CAI 3,85. Pernah menjadi pegawai magang di Perusahaan Shiba—oh, Shiba Desain Produk yang itu? Juga mengerjakan beberapa proyek _freelance web_ desain. Memuaskan, tapi tidak untukku."

Rukia mengerjap tiga kali, menandakan gadis itu tidak menyetujui kata-kata pria itu. "Maaf?"

"Yang kubutuhkan bukanlah robot untuk bekerja, tapi seorang desainer," lanjut Ichigo sambil bersandar di punggung kursi nyamannya. Rukia bisa melihat sedikit sosoknya, yang tidak terhalang dari layar komputer. Dia hanya memakai kemeja hitam tanpa dasi. "Di samping pengalaman kerjamu yang sebagai nilai tambah, aku tidak butuh nilai sempurna untuk seseorang yang siap masuk ke dalam timku. Perusahaan ini bukanlah perusahaan besar yang memiliki gedung sepuluh lantai. Bisa dibilang ini perusahaan kecil yang berfokus pada seni suatu pekerjaan, bukan menanti hasil materinya. Kita tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup bila hanya memikirkan pendapatan dan pengeluaran, bukan?"

Rukia bingung antara ingin mengangguk atau tidak. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa menatap bisu dengan kepala seperti batu remuk.

"Jadi, aku menunggu hasil yang sebenarnya darimu, bukan yang terlampir pada selembar kertas HVS. Jam kerja produktif dimulai dari jam sembilan pagi hingga lima sore. Tidak datang terlambat dan selalu membawa kartu pengenalmu. Selalu melapor padaku di setiap proses proyek yang kau kerjakan. Dan—aku tidak mementingkan baju apa yang kau pakai."

Lagi, Rukia mengerjap bingung. "Apa…maksud anda?"

Ichigo mendesah, sambil menunjuk calon pekerja barunya. "Kau terlalu kaku—sangat kaku, juga tidak berselera? Kemeja dan rok hitam selutut, juga _stocking_ dan _heels_. Kau akan bekerja untukku, bukan gadis yang menyiapkan rapat besar perusahaan ataupun yang merutuki nasib sambil meminum sake setelah lembur bekerja dan digoda pria hidung belang untuk memuaskan nafsu di dalam motel murahan."

Rukia menganga dengan mata terbelalak. Pria di depannya bukanlah sosok yang pernah dibayangkannya sebelum memasuki gedung dua lantai berlapis kaca—lebih mirip seperti pesawat alien. "Kau…serius?"

Ichigo tertawa, melihat reaksi gadis itu yang berubah drastis. "Hanya memastikan kau masih memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. Di samping Keluarga Kuchiki yang terhormat, aku tidak ingin melihat caramu berbicara layaknya putri bangsawan di zaman Edo. Ini abad 21, demi malaikat kematian!"

"Pertama, saya hanya mematuhi standar peraturan pegawai perusahaan, bukan untuk memuaskan penilaianmu pada setiap calon pegawai yang memakai pakaian terlalu rapi, Kurosaki-san. Ini masalah tata krama di dalam masyarakat. Aku yakin anda pernah mempelajarinya sebelum ini. Dan—kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak meninggalkan apa yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Seni adalah segalanya untukku dan kau tidak bisa menilainya hanya dari cara bagaimana orang itu berpakaian!" Rukia membalas, perlahan kesopanannya berubah menjadi keeogisan dirinya untuk memaki. Dia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan amarah, tidak peduli lagi apakah akan diterima di perusahaan ternama ini atau tidak. Mungkin, kakak perempuannya akan kecewa dan kakak iparnya kembali mengguruinya soal sopan santun dan cara berbicara 'ala Kuchiki' yang berwibawa. Yang sangat dia inginkan sekarang adalah berteriak dan keluar dari gedung ini secepat kakinya berlari.

"Baiklah, kau bekerja mulai hari ini, Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum puas, menyodorkan map coklat ke arahnya. "Dan ini proyek untukmu. Selesaikan sebelum jam lima, karena aku tidak ingin lembur hari ini."

Pertama kalinya untuk gadis itu, merasakan sesuatu seakan menghantam kepalanya terlalu keras. Rasanya seperti berdiri terbalik karena medan magnet berputar arah, juga merasakan sinar matahari yang membekukan kulitnya. Semuanya terasa tidak normal. Ini—hari terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Satu hal," tambah Ichigo, menahan mapnya saat Rukia akan menariknya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan memakai _stocking_-nya lagi, Rukia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Delapan hari berlalu, delapan kali merasakan apa yang namanya penderitaan. Bukan merasakan bahwa kiamat akan segera datang dan hujan meteor terjadi. Ini lebih seperti dikejar sepasukan kuda liar yang berlari tak tentu arah, juga dihantui oleh bayangan di balik dinding kaca. Rukia bersumpah untuk tidak keluar dari perusahaan itu, di samping kakaknya sangat mendukung posisinya sebagai salah satu tim utama Perusahaan Desain Zangetsu. Menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat bukanlah hal mudah, bila tidak diikuti oleh faktor keberuntungan. Dalam kasusnya adalah faktor pembawa sial.

Mengerjakan tugasnya tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan, namun tantangannya terjadi setelah itu. Saat kakinya menapaki karpet di ruangan kepala perusahaan. Ketika mata pria itu mulai memicing tajam dan seringaiannya melebar seperti hampir merobek wajahnya. Pekerjaannya ditolak mentah-mentah, ditambah melakukan perbaikan dari awal yang hanya disisakan waktu kurang dari tiga jam. Kepalanya seakan mau meledak.

Dari sekian banyak keluhan yang bersarang di otaknya, Rukia menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain di balik keseriusan Ichigo. Pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesekali menghantui dirinya. Selama gadis itu bekerja, Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengeluh akan keterlambatan pemeriksaan proyek yang dikerjakannya, juga dari cara Rukia bersikap. Sedikit kasar dalam arti menggeram dan memelototi bosnya, namun itu tidak ditanggapi dingin oleh Ichigo. Sebaliknya, sesekali pria itu tertawa mengejek dan memberikan sebutan khusus untuknya. Kucing manis ataupun _cream cheese_. Entah apa maksudnya, membuat Rukia mengernyit tidak suka.

Di samping semua itu, pekerjaan tetaplah bagian yang sangat diutamakan oleh Ichigo. Pria itu serius dalam menilai, bahkan sesekali memaki orang setimnya. Itu terjadi pada salah satu rekan Rukia—Abarai Renji—si pria sangar berambut merah seterang _cherry_, seringkali lupa untuk menyimpan _file_ cadangan berupa _pdf_. **(1) **Sungguh berbeda bagi Rukia, yang tidak pernah mendapat teriakan di depan wajahnya. Hanya mengkerut masam bila pekerjaannya tidak sesuai dengan standar penilaian si bos.

Dan sekarang tangannya bergerak layaknya bayangan percepatan empat kali lipat, memegang _mouse-pen_ yang menggambar secara tak langsung di atas layar tablet hitam—terhubung langsung di depan layar komputer kerjanya. Ini ketiga kalinya Rukia mengulang proyek khusus untuk sebuah iklan makanan ternama. Sedikit ragu saat akan menerima pekerjaan besar dari tangan bosnya sebelum ini. Namun dia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman menusuk tulang iganya—terarah langsung ke jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan—ketika Ichigo mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, ini terlalu berakhir buruk.

Rukia mendesah lega, saat tombol _save_ telah ditekannya. Tinggal menunggu gambar perencanaannya masuk ke dalam folder utama untuk segera diperiksa Ichigo. Berharap kali ini dia tidak akan menolak idenya, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Matanya menyipit, ketika melihat jam di ujung bawah kanan layar komputer. Pukul enam sore lebih lima menit. Rukia terkesiap dan bangun dari kursinya seperti terkena serangan listrik. Ruang kerja yang dihuni oleh enam orang pekerja itu sudah kosong, menyisakan dirinya juga layar yang masih menyala. Dia memaki dalam hati, sebelum segera berlari ke arah ruangan Ichigo. Rukia bersumpah akan mencekik leher Renji, karena tidak menegurnya saat jam pulang kantor sudah melewati waktunya.

Rukia berlari menelusuri lorong, terengah saat berhenti di ruangan yang paling sering dikunjunginya. Pintunya tertutup rapat dan tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam. Kemungkinan besar Nanao sang sekretaris sudah pulang sejam yang lalu, begitu pula dengan bosnya. Ichigo tidak mungkin ada di sana untuk menunggu, pikir Rukia.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu, sekedar untuk memeriksa. Ruangan kecil milik Nanao terlihat hening dan kosong. Tidak ada suara dengungan komputer ataupun bunyi telepon yang terdengar nyaring memekikkan tiap menitnya.

Matanya jatuh ke arah pintu di pojok ruangan, mengarah langsung pada ruang kerja Ichigo. Menggigit bibirnya menahan ketakutan dalam hati, Rukia menarik pegangan pintunya. Dia yakin akan mendapat ceramah panjang mengenai pengumpulan tepat waktu dan jam kerja produktif dari si bos kepala jingga.

Kepalanya masuk, menemukan matahari sore di balik dinding kacanya. Sinarnya menerangi ruangan gelap tanpa lampu, mengisi warna lain selain hitam dan putih. Juga layar komputer besarnya yang masih menyala, ditambah sosok pria itu yang menyerupai patung karya Michelangelo. Ichigo duduk di kursinya, bertopang dagu sambil menggerakkan _mouse_-nya tanpa beban. Matanya tertuju pada layar komputer, diisi kerutan di atas alisnya yang menukik tajam.

"Kau terlambat," ucap Ichigo, membuat Rukia semakin gugup dan punggungnya menubruk pintu yang sudah tertutup di belakangnya.

Dia masih menunggu, dalam kesabaran yang tidak bisa ditebak. Rukia ragu kalau pria itu tidak marah padanya.

"Kupikir…kau sudah pulang, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini menatap Rukia tanpa menggeser wajahnya. "Dan di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang kerja, kupikir—"

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian dan melupakan proyek yang harus diserahkan dua hari lagi? Kau salah satu orang yang mengisi jabatan di tim kepercayaanku, Rukia. Kita bekerja dalam kelompok, bukan secara individualis."

"Dan kau tidak…marah?" Kata terakhir dibisikkan Rukia, hampir menyamai kesunyian angin berhembus.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlalu tinggi. "Kau ingin aku memarahimu?"

Sekarang gadis itu tidak bisa membedakan, mana kebiasaan yang bersatu dalam moral masyarakat dan mana ketidakwajaran dalam bertindak rasional. Ichigo tidak berpihak pada salah satunya. Kepribadiannya sangat sulit untuk ditebak dengan sebelah mata.

"Dengan pekerjaan yang terlambat diserahkan untuk kau periksa—mungkin?"

"Juga mengesampingkan bahwa pekerjaanmu cukup memuaskanku, Rukia?"

Gadis itu terbelalak lebar, terkejut karena mendapatkan pujian terbaik yang pernah diterimanya. Dari satu makhluk yang lebih menyerupai hyena daripada singa bersurai lebat. "Be…benarkah?"

"Masih harus diperbaiki dalam pemilihan jenis _font_ juga warna detailnya. Kupikir kau tidak perlu memakai hitam sebagai penegasnya." Sebelah tangan Ichigo mengusap dagunya, menandakan dirinya yang penuh perhitungan. "Lanjutkan dalam setting siap percetakan, sebelum melapor padaku besok siang. Nanao-san akan mengirimkan ke bagian percetakan segera."

"Baiklah," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Dan aku ingin bertanya padamu," lanjut Ichigo menahan Rukia yang hampir beranjak pergi. "Sebelum kau pulang, ada waktu sebentar?"

"Tentu—mengenai apa?"

Ichigo bersandar dan mengerang saat meregangkan tangannya di atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku karena seharian duduk dalam posisi yang sama. "Bukan hal penting, hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu pribadi." Sekarang dia melipat tangannya di atas meja, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Rukia. "Apa yang akan kau pilih—harga diri atau keadilan?"

Kini Rukia bingung, berusaha mengartikan pertanyaannya yang seperti kode rahasia. "Ini tentang apa? Aku tidak mengerti, Kurosaki-san."

"Ini sudah termasuk di luar jam kerja, jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan yang bukanlah formalitas, Rukia. Kau boleh memanggilku Ichigo."

Walaupun pemimpin perusahaan ini masih terbilang muda dan hanya terpaut empat tahun dari Rukia, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan seorang Kuchiki tetap mempertahankan etiket sopan santunnya. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, saat pria itu mulai melanggar batas di antara mereka. "Tapi, ini masih di dalam kantor. Dan kau masih menjadi atasanku selama aku masih membawa tanda pengenalku, Kurosaki-san." Tangannya melambaikan _name-tag_ yang dikalungkan di lehernya—identitas pegawai.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala," cibir Ichigo, menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. "Baiklah, terserah padamu, Kuchiki. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab?"

"Ini masih di kantor dan ruang kerjaku, jadi kau masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjawab pertanyaanku," balas Ichigo bersikeras.

Rukia mendesah lelah, memutar bola matanya. "Harga diri masih berhubungan dengan keegoisan dan kesombongan, namun juga mempertahankan nama baik di hadapan orang banyak. Keadilan bisa dimiliki siapapun dengan pemikiran subjektif, kecuali bila ada hukum yang turut campur. Sesuatu yang buruk bisa dikatakan sebagai keadilan bila orang tertentu memandangnya demikian. Semuanya bergantung kepada pemikiran rasional, jadi aku tidak bisa memutuskan di antara dua pilihan."

"Kuchiki yang kukenal lebih berpihak pada harga diri, tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Kuchiki—keturunan bangsawan yang selalu berada di atas, pernahkah memikirkan keadilan untuk bertahan hidup?"

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau berpikir seorang Kuchiki terlalu sombong untuk merendah, Kurosaki-san. Nii-sama sama sekali tidak pernah menutup matanya pada keburukan di sekitarnya. Walaupun, aku hanya memakai nama Kuchiki sebagai keturunan yang tidak murni, tapi tak ada keraguan aku tetap menghargai kewibawaan mereka." Rukia mengangkat dagunya sedikit tinggi, menunjukkan dirinya sedikit serius memaparkan kebersihan nama Kuchiki.

"Aku berasumsi bahwa Byakuya belum pernah menunjukkan keburukan di balik kesempurnaan, Rukia. Tidak ada yang tidak cacat dalam dunia ini. Dimanapun kau bernapas, selalu ada kotoran yang meninggalkan jejak di atas kulitmu." Ichigo menjelaskan, tanpa ada nada canda di sela-sela napasnya. Matanya memicing serius. "Aku sarankan kau untuk berpikir lebih jauh."

Rukia terdiam, menghadapi Ichigo yang sekarang hampir menyatu dalam kegelapan malam. Matahari sudah tenggelam di garis cakrawala, menyisakan sinarnya yang terpatri pada awan abu-abu di atas langit gelap. Cahaya komputer menyisakan sedikit bercak bayangan, di garis tinggi tulang pipinya. Rukia menahan napas, saat Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Pria itu berjalan santai ke arah pintu keluar, melewati Rukia yang masih tertegun diam. Jemarinya tak sengaja menyentuh lengan atasnya yang telanjang, memberikan sensasi gelitik di perut gadis itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, membuat kedua kakinya hampir bergetar.

"Sudah malam, perlu kuantar pulang?" tanya Ichigo kemudian, membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tidak—aku bisa menunggu bis di halte depan kantor." Rukia buru-buru menjawab, sebelum berbalik dan berniat berlari ke ruang kerjanya—mengambil tas tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Permisi, Kurosaki-san."

Dan Ichigo masih tertegun di sana, menatap punggung gadis itu yang mengilang di balik pintu. Matanya tidak pernah lepas, bahkan untuk beberapa menit ke depan yang diikuti suara dering ponselnya. Dia mengangkat teleponnya, tanpa bergerak banyak—hanya tangan kanan yang merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya dengan sudut mulut naik di satu sisi.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia menapaki jalan berbatu yang mengarah pada pintu depan rumahnya. Bangunan putih berlantai dua di kawasan perumahan _elite_, dengan lampu menyala di setiap ruangannya. Dia memerhatikan sebuah mobil asing di halaman rumahnya—**Honda Accord** hitam. Itu bukan milik kakak iparnya, maupun anggota Kuchiki lainnya. Sepertinya seorang tamu tak dikenal.

Rukia masuk tanpa mengetuk, hanya mengatakan '_tadaima_' dan akan disambut oleh kakak perempuannya. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Rumahnya hening, seakan tidak ada tanda kehidupan di ruang tengah. Dan hingga telinganya menangkap suara tawa dari ruang tamu, di bawah tangga ganda yang melingkar ke lantai dua.

Memilih pilihan antara menyambut tamu yang sedang berbincang dengan kakaknya, atau segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk menyalakan air panas di kamar mandinya. Tubuhnya butuh sesuatu untuk melemaskan otot kakunya. Juga mengusir kepenatan di dalam kepalanya—terutama yang berhubungan dengan warna jingga dan senyum congkak.

Rukia mengerang, dan disambut oleh sosok kakak perempuannya dari arah dapur. Hisana tersenyum lebar ketika melihat adik perempuannya. Rukia terlihat seperti kucing liar yang baru saja jatuh ke dalam saluran air.

"Rukia, cepat kemari!" panggil Hisana, menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dalam gerakan memanggil.

"Ada apa?" Rukia hanya menurutinya setelah tertangkap basah. Tubuhnya memprotes lebih keras di setiap langkah yang dia ambil.

"Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu! Kau darimana saja? Pulang lembur?"

Wajahnya kembali memanas, ketika hanya mengingat tatapan tajam Ichigo juga sentuhan tak sengaja yang di dapatnya. "Ya—mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum selesai."

"Kau hampir menyerupai Byakuya," goda Hisana, merangkul lengan adiknya. "Ayo masuk, ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bicarakan!"

"Mengenai apa?"

Pintu ruang tamu dibuka, dan di sana Byakuya duduk di sofa tengah ruangan. Di hadapannya, duduk seorang tamu yang Rukia tebak sebagai si pemilik mobil asing. Pria dengan rambut merah bata, memakai pakaian terlalu formal. Kemeja biru dongker, jas hitam, celana hitam, dan dasi putih.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya. "Kau pulang terlambat."

"Nii-sama, ada pekerjaan yang harus segera kuselesaikan—"

"Baiklah, karena sekarang Rukia sudah ada di sini," potong Hisana, mendorong lembut Rukia agar duduk di sebelah Byakuya. "Tidak baik kau tidak memperkenalkannya pada Rukia, Byakuya?"

Rukia terlihat bingung, sesekali mencuri perhatian kakak perempuannya dan berganti ke arah kakak iparnya. Mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus meremukkan hatinya.

"Rukia, ini Ashido Kanou." Byakuya memperkenalkan, sosok tamu asing yang kini tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. "Dia salah satu _partner _bisnis Kuchiki—dan juga calon tunanganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuchiki Rukia," tambah Ashido, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia yang tertegun.

Semuanya mengkhianati dirinya, bahkan oksigen pun keluar serempak dari paru-parunya. Gerakannya seperti diperlambat, melihat jarum jam berdetak dan suara kakaknya yang berdengung di telinga kirinya. Juga pria itu—Ashido yang masih memasang senyum sempurna. Tidak ada cacat di wajahnya, tidak ada kekurangan di postur idealnya. Hanya saja, matanya berkata lain. Tidak sejujur dan semisterius milik Ichigo yang menyala layaknya api, namun lebih gelap dan dingin. Ibarat api yang membakar, cahaya matanya memutus harapan di dalam diri gadis itu juga membekukannya permanen. Bukan tanda bahaya yang muncul, tapi dia adalah teror.

***…...(to be continued…)…..***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

CAI: Cumulative Achievement Index (IPK)

**(1)** pdf: Jenis file yang bisa ditemukan pilihannya dan dibuat dalam program tertentu di komputer. Salah satunya adalah _Adobe Illustrator_ juga _Adobe Photoshop_.

Ups! Untuk pdf ini sendiri, diambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Saat pengerjaan tugas kuliah, aku diharuskan menyimpan file _ai _(Adobe Illustrator) juga file _pdf_ sebagai cadangan. Ini bisa dibuka menggunakan program Adobe Reader dan AI versi apapun, bila program tersebut belum di-upgrade. :p

Wow! Chapter 2! Jujur aku sendiri ga mengerti apa yang kuketik XD. Antusias bercampur kalut karena deadline untuk event Ichiruki tinggal sebentar lagi! Jadi, kemungkinan besar aku bisa meng-update kilat (super kilat) untuk fic ini. Dan fic lainnya sementara waktu ditunda ya, gomennasai~ Jadi, harapan bagi yang berharap update kilat, permohonan kalian terkabul XD tehehehe…

Yup! Bisa ditebak siapa si raja singa yang aku maksud? Dia—Ashido Kanou! *jengjeng* Dia tokoh antagonisnya! Belum pernah aku buat Ashido di ficku dan berharap dia jadi antagonis untuk kali ini :p

Kantor Ichigo kubuat tanpa aturan ketat, berharap bisa kerja di tempat yang seperti ini TTATT.. Setelah melihat film **The** **Internship** yang super duper _cool_! Kantor Google yang seperti tempat impian para pegawai magang~ Dan beruntungnya Rukia bisa bekerja di tempat yang mirip seperti Google (walaupun bosnya super duper aneh) XD

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca! Fic ini untuk kalian guys! Aku berharap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian (?) Juga terima kasih bagi reviewers yang review-reviewnya membantuku untuk penulisan fic~ Baik kritik, saran, pendapat, atau apapun itu, aku sangat menantikannya sebagai penyemangatku untuk menyelesaikan fic. _Love you all~_ *muach*

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Guest**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hihi…bisa ditebak disini siapa yang mencium Rukia? Sebenarnya masih misterius, tapi karena ini fic khusus untuk Ichiruki, jadi bisa ketebak kalau itu Ichigo XD Ichigo tahu Rukia karena keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga terpandang di Jepang, jadi hampir semua masyarakat tahu berita besar keluarga bangsawan itu. Identitas si raja singa ada di sini…fufufu.. Untuk Ichigo masih ditunda dulu ya. Ini aku update cepat, semoga tidak mengecewakan. :D

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview~ juga untuk sukanya~ :D Yup, ada romance-nya di awal cerita, dan di sini sedikit berkurang dulu. Hahahhaa *ngakak bener* si tukang nunggak listrik XD tapi bukan dia kok musuhnya (dia udah ditangkep di chapter ini). Musuh aslinya adalah Ashido. Sudah kuupdate cepat, semoga kamu suka ya~

**Guest (2)**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hehe..benarkah? Wah terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca :3 Gapapa kok ga mereview, asal km baca aku sudah bahagia~ tehe…jadi malu #plak Terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya dan sudah kuupdate chapter ke-2~ Semoga kamu sukau :D

**Ayra el Irista**: Terima kasih sudah mereview juga untuk sukanya! Suka pada pandangan pertama? Hmm…bisa dibilang begitu mungkin ya XD Sebenarnya masih belum jelas perasaan Ichigo ke Rukia itu apa. Karena cerita Robin Hood aslinya pun sedikit (banget) romance yang mengarah ke perasaan, lebih seperti menggoda kali ya. Identitas Ichigo ada di sini, tapi dia bukan perampok kok :p sebagian lagi identitasnya masih dirahasiakan, nanti ada kejutan di chapter terdepan *spoiler* yang pasti bukan agen kaya Black Rosette XD Ini sudah kuupdate chapter 2 nya, semoga kamu suka ya~

**Playlist (as always):**

_Ed Sheeran: Give Me Love_

_Chris Brown feat Rihanna: Turn Up The Music (remix)_

_Ellie Goulding: Bittersweet, Love Me Like You Do_

_Luke Bryan: Play It Again_

_Lea Michelle: On My Way_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	3. Remember The Thing Called Kiss

…**~White Lie, Black Love~…**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remember The Thing Called Kiss**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

~(…*…)~

"Rukia?"

"Huh?" Rukia melihat sosok Renji berdiri tepat di belakang kursinya, menjulang tinggi layaknya tembok ber-_graffiti _menyala.

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuat tato di atas matanya ikut menukik. "Kau melamun dari tadi. Ada apa? Kehabisan ide lagi?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—" Matanya memandang layar komputer lagi, masih menyisakan _layer _kosong berwarna putih bersih. "Lupakan saja."

"Bos memanggilmu," tambah Renji.

"Kurosaki-san?" Pria jingga menyala itu, pikir Rukia. Jantungnya berdegup tidak tenang. "Untuk apa?"

Renji memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, matanya menatap langit-langit di atasnya. "Entahlah? Apa kau lupa untuk menyerahkan prosesnya?"

"Baru saja akan kukerjakan."

"Sudah mengecek _email_ darinya? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan?" Renji bertanya. Ichigo selalu memberikan _email_ bagi setiap anggota timnya, sekadar mengingatkan tugas tambahan dalam sekali waktu—karena kedua kaki jenjangnya tidak ingin berjalan menyebrangi lorong hanya untuk berteriak pada satu individu.

"Tidak ada _email_ darinya, sudah kucek tadi pagi."

"Kau lupa mematikan layar komputernya kemarin sore?"

"_Nope_." Rukia memutar bola matanya frustasi. "Memangnya dia tahu bila kita lupa mematikan layarnya?"

"Yumichika pernah mendapatkan omelan darinya, karena Ichigo tidak sengaja kemari untuk mengambil pulpen yang ditinggalkannya setelah jam pulang kantor." Renji menyeringai, begitu mengingat hal yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa mematikan layar komputerku," gerutu Rukia, memelototi rekan kerjanya.

"Ahh—aku yakin dia mengamatimu! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar darinya—seperti yang kau tahu, matanya ada dimanapun!"

"Berisik!" Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dengan memasang wajah masam. Tangan terkepalnya siap menari rambut nanasnya itu kapanpun. "Lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugasmu karena ini sudah jam setengah empat sore. Bos akan marah bila kau terlambat memasukkan _file_-nya."

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong, Renji mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan olehnya. "Sial! Aku belum menyelesaikan _format_-nya!"

Kini Rukia yang menyeringai, sambil berlalu pergi ke arah ruangan Ichigo. Sementara berjalan dalam ketegangan, pikirannya melayang ke pemikiran kusutnya. Berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan, yang bisa membuat Ichigo marah karenanya.

Beban pikirannya sesekali melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat kehidupannya berbalik menjadi sebuah skenario yang diluar kekuasaannya. Semuanya kembali kepada Kuchiki yang mengatur, dimana kehendaknya tidak akan pernah diterima. Byakuya menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang tidak buruk rupa, juga tidak sejahat yang bisa ditebaknya. Namun, sebuah ikatan yang telah diatur untuk kepentingan bisnis adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilewatinya. Ditolakpun akan mendatangkan bencana.

Hisana bersikeras untuk dirinya, mendukung perjodohan yang telah ditetapkan suami terkasihnya. Beberapa kali kakak perempuannya meyakinkan, bahwa mencoba untuk mengenal calon tunangannya itu bukanlah pilihan buruk. Hanya mengenal satu sama lain—seperti minum teh bersama atau makan malam di restoran mewah di salah satu gedung pencakar langit Tokyo. Ya, tidak buruk—mungkin gadis itu akan mengikuti sarannya. Tidak semua perjodohan akan berujung pada sebuah kegagalan hubungan. Itu yang tercetak dalam benaknya sepanjang hari, selama dia mengerjakan tugasnya maupun tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

Hampir saja, Rukia membentur pintu yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Terlalu banyak berpikir dan tidak menyadari ada sebuah pintu keramat yang hampir memberikan sebuah benjolan di dahinya. Sempurna.

"Permisi," ucap Rukia, membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati Nanao yang sedang menjawab telepon seseorang. Kacamatanya hampir melorot dari hidungnya.

Nanao mengangkat tangannya pada Rukia agar berhenti, sementara teleponnya ditutup dengan sebelah tangan. "Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san ada di ruang _sample_."

Rukia mengangguk, mengikuti petunjuk Nanao dan kembali menutup pintu. Ruang _sample_ tepat berada di ujung lorong. Biasa digunakan untuk mencetak _sample_—yang telah diberikan penilaian akhir oleh Ichigo—kemudian dikirim ke tempat percetakan yang terpaut dua blok dari kantor.

Dia berdiri lagi, di depan pintu kedua. Terdengar suara mesin _printer_ yang berdengung bunyi dari dalam. Rukia mengetuk tiga kali, sebelum membuka pintunya. Matanya langsung terpaku pada punggung Ichigo yang memunggunginya. Dia sedang melakukan tugas seorang diri—seharusnya dikerjakan oleh bagian timnya.

"Kurosaki-san," panggil Rukia, mendapati Ichigo masih mengamati mesin yang perlahan mengeluarkan kertas cetaknya.

"Tolong hitung berapa lembar yang sudah tercetak," perintah Ichigo tanpa berbalik. "Di atas meja sebelah sana."

Rukia melihat tumpukan kertas di meja samping jendela kaca. _Sample_ khusus beberapa lembar majalah Fashion Mode—bagian _ads_ khusus. Dia segera melakukan tugasnya, menghitung lembaran secara hati-hati. Kertasnya masih sedikit basah karena tinta. "Semuanya ada dua puluh tiga lembar."

"Lima lembar lagi," ucap Ichigo, melihat satu lembar lagi keluar dari mesin printer. "Tim Fashion Mode melakukan tugasnya terlalu lama." Kali ini dia menggerutu.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk, menyadari dirinya selamat dari daftar yang akan segera diceramahi bos bertemperamen tinggi. Dia dimasukkan dalam tim khusus, menangani proyek terpisah yang merupakan permintaan klien tertentu. Dan Renji adalah salah satu seniornya, namun lebih terlihat seperti pengangguran berjalan yang suka menggurui juniornya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Rukia, setelah Ichigo kembali hening. Memeriksa situasi harus diutamakan di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menjaga agar bom di dalam kepala jingganya tidak meledak.

"Setelah kau membantuku menyelesaikan ini," jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah." Rukia hanya bisa mendesah, sambil membaca beberapa lembar hasil printer di atas meja. Lebih mirip seperti _booklet_ kecil, membahas produk tertentu dan cara mengaplikasikan _make-up_ untuk musim semi.

"Mana sisanya?" Tiba-tiba Ichigo menegurnya, ketika lamunan hampir mengambil alih pikirannya. Tubuh tingginya tepat berada di belakang Rukia, dengan wajah yang tidak lagi mengkerut masam.

Rukia menyusun kembali cetakannya, sebelum diberikan kepada Ichigo. Lagi, dia menghitung jumlahnya secara teliti. Gadis itu menunggu selama sepuluh menit lebih, berdiri mematung dan melihat Ichigo melakukan tugasnya. Mengamati lagi tiap lembarannya, menghitung, merapikan tiap halaman agar sejajar, menjepitnya setelah tersusun rapi, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop coklat, dan—selesai.

Rukia yakin, dia hampir membusuk ketika hujan turun di luar jendela. Dia bisa mendengar suara petirnya, hanya di dalam kepalanya. "Kurosaki-san?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini?" Rukia hampir memaki, menahannya sekuat tenaga. "Masih ada pekerjaan yang belum kukerjakan, jadi—"

"Kau selalu terburu-buru, Rukia," cegah Ichigo, kini setengah tersenyum padanya. Ada apa dengan pria ini, pikir Rukia. Sesekali dia hampir terlihat seperti bom atom, dan bisa berubah drastis menjadi _prince charming_.

"Aha—di luar hujan, sekarang sudah melewati jam empat sore, dan aku belum melakukan tugasku."

"Itu untuk tenggat waktu tiga hari lagi. Kau bisa menyelesaikannya seharian besok—dan apa hubungannya dengan hujan?"

"Otakku tidak bisa bekerja saat hujan deras," celetuk Rukia, sedikit menyesali perbincangan ini menuju ke arah yang tidak masuk akal.

Ichigo sedikit membelalakkan matanya, cukup terkejut. "Seperti peramal cuaca?" Cukup yakin untuk mengeluarkan sebuah ejekan.

"Tidak lucu." Rukia berbisik, berharap bosnya tidak mendengar. Citranya sudah cukup buruk di hadapan Ichigo—di samping rasa tidak tenang setiap kali berada di satu ruangan yang sama. Pekerjaan hanyalah bentuk pengalihan, ketika yang sebenarnya adalah perasaannya sendiri. Rukia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali, ketika dirinya berdebat dengan Ichigo dan berujung kekhawatiran akan merasakan mata itu membunuhnya. Dalam arti memberikan kehidupan lagi di jantungnya, juga menghantui benaknya sepanjang hari.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," lanjut Ichigo. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih rileks, bersandar pada mulut meja. "Di luar pekerjaan."

"Ini masih jam kerja," tolak Rukia, mengetahui niat lain dari tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi tinggal satu jam lagi—mungkin kurang."

"Tapi kau tahu ketentuannya, Kurosaki-san—"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu besok, tenang saja," lanjut Ichigo bersikeras. "Tidak akan ada pengulangan konsep, asalkan kau mau bekerja sama denganku."

Matanya menghitung kancing kemeja yang tersusun rapi di tubuh Ichigo. Kemeja biru dongkernya terlihat sedikit berantakan di satu sisi, yang ujungnya sedikit keluar dari celana kainnya. Ikat pinggang kulitnya terlihat dari balik lipatan kemeja, dan turun lagi—berhenti. Rukia mengerjap cepat sambil mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Sekarang pipinya terasa panas karena melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batas garis pertahanannya. Berharap Ichigo tidak mengetahui apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Kau menerima tawarannya?"

"Hah? Tawaran—apa?" Jelas sekali Rukia tidak menyimak, bingung seperti baru saja turun dari wahana berputar.

Ichigo tertawa, menggelung lengan kemejanya hingga mencapai siku tangan. "Kau terlalu sibuk memerhatikanku? Menarikkah menurutmu, Rukia?"

Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Dia selalu tahu segalanya. "Aku—tidak…"

"Kau menerima tawaran Kuchiki? Lamarannya?"

"Lamaran?" Otakknya memproses dan tiba-tiba membangunkan pertahanan dalam dirinya. "Tunggu—darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau dan Ashido Kanou, siapa yang tidak tahu di kalangan bisnis? Ini sudah seperti menjadi rahasia umum karena gosip yang beredar. Keluarga Ashido sudah turun menurun mewarisi usaha otomotif berkembang di Jepang, yang hartanya tidak akan pernah bisa habis hingga anak cucunya. Salah satu nama yang akan kuhindari bila harus terlibat bisnis dengannya. Catatan rapotnya tidak pernah seluruhnya hitam."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganmu, Kurosaki-san? Ashido-san meminta bantuanmu untuk proyek berikutnya?"

"Bukan, tapi ini lebih kepadamu, Rukia." Ichigo merubah raut wajahnya, setajam singa menatap. "Tolaklah lamaran itu."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar, hampir sebesar bola golf. "Untuk apa—sebenarnya apa hubungannya denganmu?" Rukia menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf, hampir memekik ngeri. "Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Kurosaki-san!"

"Dan kau menutup mata pada jawabanmu sendiri," balas Ichigo. "Kau sudah lupa dengan pertanyaanku, akan harga diri dan keadilan? Sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Kuchiki."

"Apapun keputusan yang kupilih kau tidak berhak mencampurinya!"

"Apa karena aku orang luar? Karena aku adalah atasanmu selama jam bekerja? Membiarkanmu memilih keputusan yang salah karena dengan bodohnya menerima umpan dan melahapnya bersama kailnya sendiri—melukai dirimu sendiri padahal kau tahu konsekuensinya."

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengenal Ashido-san, dan kupikir ini adalah pertunangan yang menjadi keeogisan Kuchiki sendiri. Tetapi, mencoba untuk melakukan hal ini tidak ada buruknya," kata Rukia, mengepalkan kedua tangannya terlalu kuat. "Kau juga tidak mengenal Ashido-san secara langsung, jadi jangan pernah membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya tanpa membawa bukti yang kuat."

Ichigo menatapnya diam, sementara alisnya semakin tertekuk tajam. Perdebatan yang dilakukan dengan gadis Kuchiki itu tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil baik. Watak keras kepala dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi sebagai keluarga bangsawan. Dan Rukia tidak menyadari hal itu sudah tercetak perlahan dalam dirinya.

"Aku tahu dia," ucap Ichigo. Dia bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah Rukia. "Aku tidak menyukainya, di saat seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya menjatuhkan orang lain dan mencuci tangannya di belakang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui, bahkan setiap mata orang yang berjalan di jalanan Tokyo ini tidak akan pernah berhenti sekedar untuk mencium bau kejahatannya. Itulah dunia bisnis—bisa dibilang permainan uang dan sesekali mencoba bermain dengan api."

Ichigo berhenti tepat di depannya. Kedua tangannya terentang di samping tubuh Rukia, bertumpu pada meja di belakang punggung gadis itu. Rukia tidak bisa menghindar, saat napasnya berhembus menyapu kulit lehernya. Pria itu terlalu tinggi, sehingga harus menunduk rendah untuk menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Pernahkah kau mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang ada di dalam hatimu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, menatap Rukia terlalu intens. "Tidak melakukan apa yang kakakmu katakan ataupun Kuchiki lainnya. Berani memaparkan keegoisanmu kepada dunia luar."

Rukia tidak bisa mengerti sebagian pertanyaannya, hanya bisa mengerjap dan sulit bernapas. Bahkan, dia lupa kapan waktunya menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya. Wangi tubuh Ichigo seakan menghipnotisnya—maskulin yang bercampur _sandalwood_ manis.

"Haruskah aku mencuri bibirmu agar kau menolak pertunangannya? Ciuman pertama milikmu yang tidak akan pernah diambil oleh siapapun?"

Sekarang bibirnya sedikit menyapu kulit di pipi Rukia. Gadis itu bergidik, karena sentuhan yang terasa seperti api membakar.

"Kupikir tidak—kau sudah merasakannya sebelum ini." Ichigo menyapukan ibu jarinya pada bibir Rukia, merasakan kelembutan yang tak disangkal oleh pemiliknya. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya?"

Rukia merasakan perasaan itu, sama seperti yang diingat oleh memorinya. Malam saat semuanya gelap dan menyisakan sinar putih terpatri di setengah wajahnya. Pria asing itu mendekat kepadanya, menyentuhkan bibirnya—sebuah kecupan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergidik, karena penyangkalan yang terasa sangat manis. Dia tidak menyukainya, tapi tubuh dan hatinya berkata lain. Pikiran selalu tidak sejalan dengan apa yang perasaan katakan.

Tangannya terkepal dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo untuk menjauh. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya, saat kedua tangannya bergetar di bahu pria itu. Ichigo menatapnya geli, menyembunyikan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Kurosaki-san, aku harus…segera pergi," bisik Rukia, dan kembali bergidik saat merasakan napasnya menyapu telinganya lembut. Bibirnya turun dan mengecup pipinya, memberikan semburat merah pekat dan kehangatan berlebih.

Ichigo menjauh kemudian, membiarkan Rukia pergi dengan langkah gontai. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, dia membuka pintu terlalu cepat dan berlari ke tempatnya. Berharap Renji tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan wajah merahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, saat tangannya tidak melakukan apapun juga kepalanya. Karena hal itu, dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian-kejadian yang berubah menjadi jalan cerita baru di dalam benaknya. Dia masih berusaha untuk membersihkan gambar di layar komputer—tugas Renji yang memang terbengkalai.

"Rukia, sungguh kau benar-benar penolongku! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang besok sebagai gantinya!" Renji terus berterima kasih, sesekali berteriak pada langit-langit betapa baiknya rekan setimnya. Di antara orang-orang yang menjadi teman sepenanggungan di dalam ruangan itu, sekarang hanya bersisakan dua orang. Rukia dan Renji.

"Selama seminggu, Renji. Dan berhentilah bicara, cepat selesaikan bagianmu!" Rukia membalas, menggerakkan _mouse-pen_-nya secepat kilat. Dia ingin mengakhiri hari ini segera. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore lebih sepuluh menit.

"Oh—ayolah! Itu sama saja dengan memerasku!"

"Karena itu konsekuensinya, Renji."

"Bagaimana kalau setengah minggu? Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk imbalannya. Dan—kau sungguh menjadi malaikat penolongku! Kalau kau tidak lama pergi ke toilet, aku akan segera menjadi daging cincang di atas talenan milik Ichigo." Renji melirik ke arah meja Rukia, tepat di depannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau lama sekali di toilet. Sembelit?"

Wajahnya memerah, mengingat kembali kejadian sore itu. Rukia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di dalam toilet, sementara jantungnya tidak kunjung berdetak abnormal. Takut rekan setimnya akan mendengar dentumannya, juga pipinya yang sepanas panci penggorengan. "Be…berisik! Cepat selesaikan tugasmu!"

Rukia membutuhkan waktu lima menit, setelah selesai mengerjakan sebagian pekerjaan Renji. Membersihkan beberapa gambar konsep dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam folder si kepala nanas.

"Aku sudah selesai—dan jangan lupakan matikan lampu sebelum kau pulang." Rukia buru-buru membereskan tasnya, juga memakai jaket hangatnya. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Sungguh terima kasih, Rukia!" Renji menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, menunduk sebagai ucapan syukurnya. "Aku tidak akan lupa akan kebaikanmu! Aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu, Kuchiki!"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Rukia memutar bola matanya lelah, sedikit tidak peduli. "Aku pulang."

"_Otsukare_!" Dan Renji melanjutkan tugasnya, sebelum diserahkan ke dalam folder milik Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan keluar ruangan, menuju tangga di sebelah kanan yang sedikit remang-remang. Sebagian ruangan sudah digelapkan, memberi dampak keheningan yang cukup mencekam saat pulang larut. Ditambah matahari yang sekarang menghilang, karena hujan yang masih turun cukup deras.

Kakinya tertahan di tengah-tengah anak tangga, menyadari ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Bukan layar komputernya, bukan dompetnya, juga bukan si warna jingga—kecupan itu. Lagi-lagi dia harus mengingat sesuatu yang sudah disingkirkannya jauh-jauh. Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba untuk melupakan, walaupun tidak akan bisa.

Tangannya merogoh isi tas hitam **Givenchy** miliknya—tas termahal yang pernah didapatnya—pemberian dari sang kakak ipar di hari ulang tahunnya. Benar saja, dia tidak menemukan ponselnya. Mungkin tertinggal di meja kerjanya.

Rukia berbalik, menelusuri lorong secara tergesa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dilihatnya, termasuk petugas kebersihan. Juga Renji—saat dia memasuki ruangan yang ternyata kosong. Sinar layar dari komputer rekannya masih menyala dan belum dimatikan, menandakan pria itu pergi entah kemana. Mungkin toilet, atau mungkin menghadap bos besarnya, bila Ichigo masih ada di ruangannya.

Ponselnya tergeletak di samping layar komputernya, sedikit lega tidak meninggalkannya di tempat yang tak diingatnya. Rukia tak sengaja melirik ke atas tumpukan bukunya, terfokus pada lembaran kertas mengenai pendataan ulang rekening bank dan asuransi untuk perusahaan. Dia harus menyerahkannya segera pada Nanao, berjanji setelah jam pulang kantor. Dan dia melupakannya.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali dirinya karena terlalu larut dalam pikiran buruknya. Mengenai masalah pertunangan, pekerjaan, dan berakhir di warna jingga. Kurosaki Ichigo—pria berbahaya yang seakan-akan memakai bulu domba sebagai kedok, menyembunyikan kulit serigalanya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menaruh lembaran datanya di atas meja Nanao, yang bisa diproses cepat di pagi hari, separuh menebus keteledoran kecilnya. Sepatu _heels_ pendeknya mengetuk tidak teredam di atas lantai, menuju ruangan yang diharapkannya kosong. Membuka pintunya perlahan, Rukia menelisik ruangan gelap yang tak tersisa satu suarapun. Dia mengendap menuju meja Nanao, ketika melihat pintu ruangan Ichigo sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara bisikan, kemudian makian yang cukup keras.

Itu bukan suara Renji, maupun Ichigo yang dikenalnya. Suara orang lain yang terdengar asing. Sedikit takut, Rukia memberanikan dirinya mengendap menuju pintu atasannya dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi tenguknya, saat melihat beberapa orang mengelilingi meja kerja Ichigo. Dan bosnya duduk di sana, dengan wajah mengkerut di tengah kegelapan ruangan. Masih—cahaya layar yang menjadi sumber penerangan.

"Mengapa kita harus menunggu di Selatan Kantou—di gedung terlantar itu?! Bagaimana dengan rencana memasuki markas besarnya?" Pria tinggi besar kembali memaki, suara pertama yang didengar Rukia tadi. Rambutnya biru memudar, di tengah kegelapan dan rintik hujan di luar sana. Tapi dia yakin, bila di tengah siang hari warnanya akan menyala seperti biru langit.

"Masuk ke dalam sana sama saja dengan bunuh diri, bodoh!" Suara lain yang terdengar, tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh pandangan terbatas dari balik pintu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi lebih mengenai transaksi gelapnya," ucap Ichigo yang kali ini angkat bicara. "Dia sudah mendapatkannya—_Black Sun_ dan _White Moon_. Sepasang."

"Dia mendapatkan pedangnya?!" Itu suara Renji, membuat Rukia menahan napasnya. Inilah sebabnya pria itu tidak ada di meja kerjanya. Dia terlibat dengan perbincangan aneh tersebut. "Sial! Kupikir kau bisa mencegahnya lebih cepat, Shuuhei!"

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencuri percakapannya—ponsel dan _email_. Tidak ada! Kupikir dia memakai semacam sandi atau cara kuno?" Pria yang diteriaki Renji angkat bicara. Shuuhei, wajahnya sedikit terlihat dengan tato di bawah matanya. Rukia tidak bisa memastikan tato apa itu di dalam kegelapan.

"Sudah kukatakan, Kanou bukan orang yang bodoh. Mungkin dia memakai telegram atau surat?" Ichigo bersandar pada punggung kursinya, melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang seperti menusuk jantungnya. Perkataan Ichigo beberapa jam yang lalu, semuanya tertuju pada keburukan Ashido. Dan kali ini dia menyinggungnya kembali, di hadapan orang-orang asing yang anehnya bekerja sama dengan pria berambut jingga itu. Rukia mulai sedikit pening, menghubungkan satu dengan yang lain, menarik kesimpulan bahwa Ashido adalah orang jahatnya. Tapi, tidak mungkin, bila itu kenyataannya Byakuya akan langsung mencium kebusukannya. Keluarga Kuchiki lebih tangguh dan cermat daripada keluarga bangsawan lainnya.

Nii-sama tidak akan salah langkah, pikir Rukia. Emosinya mengejutkan dirinya sendiri, di antara murka bercampur keresahan yang memilukan. Antara memercayai keluarganya sendiri atau bos anehnya. Ichigo memberikan sedikit pandangan baru baginya. Dimulai dari pertanyaan anehnya, permintaan sepihak untuk menolak pertunangannya dengan Ashido, dan ciuman itu. Walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal, pria itu seakan tahu segalanya. Ciuman pertamanya, yang sekarang membawa matanya terbuka lebar.

Pria di malam itu, si perampok. Kelompok Tengkorak. Kurosaki Ichigo. Kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah ada—Rukia mengernyit ngeri dan mundur dari posisinya. Dia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, punggungnya menubruk lemari buku di belakangnya. Keteledoran yang membuat perbincangan sengit di ruang sebelah terhenti seketika. Rukia menahan napasnya, saat melihat mata Ichigo terpaku padanya, dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Dia terkejut sekaligus terpana, melihat Rukia yang berubah pucat. Terbongkar sudah.

Rukia lari, menubruk pintu juga dinding. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah keluar dari gedung itu dan mencari jalan tak tentu arah. Oksigen tidak bisa masuk ke paru-parunya, karena ketergesaan juga kakinya yang semakin terasa lemas. Tangannya tertarik ke belakang, punggungnya menghantam dinding cukup keras. Dia tertangkap oleh Ichigo, yang kini menahan tubuh mungilnya untuk tetap merapat dengan tembok.

Ichigo ikut terengah, menatap Rukia geram. Namun, senyumnya berkata lain. "Hampir saja. Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Ashido—apa…kau berusaha mencari sesuatu darinya? Kau—"

"Dia targetku selanjutnya," jawab Ichigo, menarik tangan Rukia yang meronta dan menahannya kuat pada tembok. "Dan sekarang, ditambah denganmu."

"Siapa kau?" Rukia memekik ngeri, kini tidak lagi percaya dengan orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku? Kupikir kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik, Rukia? Kau memiliki tebakan lain di kepalamu?"

"Kau…malam itu—kau perampok itu! Kelompok Tengkorak?" Rukia tidak memercayai kata-katanya sendiri, tergeming ketika Ichigo menjawab semuanya.

"Kelompok Tengkorak—aku benar-benar tidak suka cara mereka memanggil kami dengan sebutan itu. Seakan-akan kamilah orang jahatnya di sini, bukan begitu?"

"Jadi benar—kau…perampok itu—"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukanlah perampok, Rukia," bisik Ichigo, menyapukan bibirnya di telinga gadis itu, membuatnya bergidik. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu bisa menebak demikian? Karena perbincangan di dalam sana, atau ciumannya?"

Wajahnya memerah, dan dia bersumpah mengingat kembali rasa ciuman itu di bibirnya. Walaupun sudah tiga bulan lebih berlalu, Rukia bisa mengingatnya terlalu jelas. Dan dia menyesalinya, harus memberikan laporan Nanao di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku bisa menebaknya." Tangannya melepas cengkramannya, turun ke atas pipinya juga bibirnya. Lagi, Ichigo menyapukan ibu jarinya di atas bibir Rukia yang bergetar. "Kau mengingatnya? Itu—ciuman pertamamu?"

Rukia melayangkan tangannya, tepat di pipi kiri Ichigo. Wajahnya menoleh ke samping, membentuk seringaian lebar di mulutnya. "_Ouch_! Kali ini lebih terasa dari sebelumnya."

"Brengsek! Kau pria tidak tahu diri! Kau—berkedok sebagai pemimpin Perusahaan Zangetsu tapi berkelakuan seperti bajak laut! Tidakkah kau malu dengan reputasi baik nama keluargamu?!" Rukia memaki.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai permainan belaka?" Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih serius. Ichigo kembali meraih tangan gadis di depannya dan mencengkramnya begitu kuat. Amarah mulai tersulut di mata _hazel_ terangnya. "Kau tidak tahu apapun dan masih membuatku kecewa, Rukia. Lepaslah topeng Kuchikimu itu dan tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Seperti saat kau menamparku, kau tidak menyadari bahwa jati dirimu hampir terbuka lebar. Buka matamu dan lihatlah dunia!"

Rukia tersentak, terdiam saat Ichigo menatapnya seperti itu. Seakan melahapnya dan membungkamnya seribu kata. Dan dia sekarang melihatnya—siapa sebenarnya bos arogannya itu.

"Sekarang kau mengetahui rencanaku, juga Ashido. Kami akan membongkar kejahatannya pada masyarakat luas dan juga padamu. Aku akan membuktikan kebenarannya, yang tidak bisa terungkap oleh tangan hukum sekalipun," Ichigo menjelaskan, terdengar lebih sabar dari sebelumnya. "Dan sampai rencana itu berhasil, aku tidak ingin kau membeberkannya pada orang lain—termasuk keluargamu."

Ichigo memintanya untuk tutup mulut, tentu dengan gertakan sekuat mendidik singa. "A…apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyakitiku sama saja dengan membongkar kedokmu! Nii-sama akan segera tahu dan—"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengerti, bahwa aku serius untuk tidak menyakitimu," potong Ichigo, matanya terlihat sedikit memelas. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara lain, seandainya kau tidak bisa menutup mulut manismu, Rukia." Kedua jarinya mendongakkan dagunya, sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Mungkin—kakak perempuanmu atau—"

"Jangan sakiti nee-san! Kau—"

"Kukatakan mungkin, bila kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu, atau—" Wajahnya menunduk, hingga bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir Rukia. "Aku sendiri yang menyegel mulutmu, Rukia?"

Ichigo menciumnya, menutup makian yang hampir keluar dari mulut Kuchiki mungil itu. Rukia terbelalak, kemudian menutup matanya saat merasakan pagutan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, maupun menolak. Kepalanya terasa berputar, seakan tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanyalah bibir Ichigo, juga tangannya yang mengelus nadi di lehernya. Kehangatan yang menjalar dingin, membangunkan bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ichigo sedikit menjauh, namun tidak melepaskan Rukia begitu saja. Napasnya menyapu lembut, dengan cahaya di matanya yang berubah sedikit gelap. Rambutnya menggelitik pipi Rukia, juga jarinya yang bergerak di leher yang sekarang terasa sensitif.

"Rasanya masih sama, tapi lebih manis," gumam Ichigo, sekali lagi mengecup bibirnya yang tanpa pertahanan. "Dan aku berjanji akan memberikan sebuah kenyataan padamu, Rukia. Tunggulah sampai semuanya berakhir, maka kau akan melihat. Kau yang memilih untuk memercayaiku atau tidak. Ketika sebuah keadilan terungkap, mampukah kau untuk tetap berada di jalurmu sebagai Kuchiki yang patuh?"

"Kau…tidak akan berhasil," ucap Rukia sedikit tergagap. Napasnya memburu tidak teratur. "Ashido lebih kuat daripada Sosuke dan kau tidak bisa menjatuhkannya semudah yang kau perkirakan. Ashido memiliki segalanya—"

"Diam dan lihatlah sendiri, Rukia. Bagaimana aku melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya disebut sebagai kebenaran. Aku memiliki hal yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh Kanou—aku mampu melakukan segalanya." Ichigo tersenyum puas, melihat raut wajah Rukia yang berubah terkejut.

Tidak ada yang bisa dihindari oleh Rukia—tidak Ichigo maupun apa yang disebutnya sebagai keadilan. Terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan revolusi melawan kejahatan tersembunyi, juga layaknya pahlawan super di dunia nyata yang berbeda dengan film. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya tertarik untuk menyaksikan, bagaimana caranya Ichigo melakukan semua itu. Membuktikan kata-katanya, agar Rukia bisa benar-benar membuka matanya.

***…...(to be continued…)…..***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Jangjang_! Update cepat, walaupun bukan kilat seperti sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar ga mengerti apa yang aku ketik untuk cerita ini TTATT… Separuh bingung separuh antusias, dan berakhir jadi romance yang ke arah bahaya berunsur _dark_. XD Bisa dibilang aku tidak ahli kalau harus membuat romance yang berujung manis. Mungkin karena jarang nonton film drama? :D Yup! Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur readers semua~

Yay! Kelompok Tengkorak sudah terbongkar! Sedikit galau sama namanya ini, juga norak kelihatannya. Tapi sebenarnya itu sebutan orang-orang juga polisi, karena di surat yang ditinggalkan Ichigo dkk ada simbol berbentuk tengkorak (yang ada di badge milik Ichigo shinigami). Mau pakai Vizard atau Espada, tapi anggotanya campur-campur :p Semuanya ada 6 orang, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Kensei, Ikkaku, dan Hisagi.

Dan aku ingin berterima kasih pada para reader, yang sudah memberikan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini! Juga bagi panitia dan juri penyelenggara event, karena ada event Ichiruki jadi muncullah fic multichap ini! Sudah lama menantikan ajang khusus Ichiruki, jadi terbantu oleh tema-tema yang menarik XD Dan, makasih juga tenggat waktunya sudah diundur ;) Akhir bulan! Yeaay~ Dan reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan mengisi review-review kalian, pendapat, saran, atau apapun itu aku dengan senang hati menerima. Love u all~ 3 3 3

.  
.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**kirito2239**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Yup, dan ini chapter 3 nya~ Semoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya ;)

**Guest**: Terima kasih sudah mereview~ Ini lanjutannya, dan semoga kamu suka dengan chapter barunya ;D

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Wwkwkwkk iya, musuhnya cakep, sayangnya jahat dia XD Udah nasib Aizen kali ya #plak dia udah kebanyakan nongol di fic sebelumnya..hehehe Byakuya punya perusahaan Kuchiki, tapi dia kerja bareng Aizen karena mereka teman baik (ga aku jelasin karena lebih fokus ke ichiruki aja di fic ini). Hehe… Ichigo jadi kw nih XD Romance-nya ada tapi ga aku pampangin jelas", lebih keliatan di chapter baru ini ;) Karena Robin Hood-nya sendiri ga nunjukin jelas romance yang jadi semacam Shakespeare dsb. Oke! Sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya ;)

**Rumie Ichiruki**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Wkwkwkwk update super kilat, tapi chapter barunya ga kilat lagi, tapi masih tetap cepat kok. Fic yang satu lagi nanti ya, aku gantian ke fic event ini dulu ;)

**Guest (2)**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Yup, update kilat ini..wkwkwkk… Hihihi…sosok Robin Hood-nya Ichigo lebih dingin :D ak jg suka sama kemisteriusannya, kaya separuh hollow. Ashido jadi tokoh jahatnya, karena dia terlalu keren dan sayang kalo ga jadi tokoh jahat XD Tokoh baiknya sudah jadi tempat utamanya Ichigo sih… Pertanyaan Ichigo lebih merujuk jati diri Rukia. Dia belum tahu tentang tunangannya sampai beritanya menyebar di kalangan bisnis. Juga menyangkut 'pekerjaan sampingan Ichigo' yang berhubungan sama keadilan. Sudah kuupdate cepat, dan semoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya :D

**Playlist (as always):**

_Ed Sheeran: Give Me Love_

_Chris Brown feat Rihanna: Turn Up The Music (remix)_

_Ellie Goulding: Bittersweet, Love Me Like You Do_

_Taylor Swift: Out Of The Woods_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	4. Now I See You

Rukia bangun, mengerjap dan mengerang dengan kepala sedikit pening. Masih berkutat dengan pilihannya. Pergi bekerja atau tidak? Menghadapi Ichigo beberapa jam lagi sama dengan masuk ke dalam liang kuburnya sendiri tanpa paksaan. Sejak kejadian tempo hari, Rukia tidak bisa berhenti untuk merasakan takut menjalari permukaan kulitnya. Namun, perlahan tergantikan oleh aliran hasrat yang lebih hangat. Ciuman itu—seperti kembang api yang meledak di dalam perutnya, juga meneguk air es di musim dingin.

Cahaya mentari pagi mulai menelisik dari balik gorden. Dan tubuhnya masih setengah tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Matanya terbuka setengah, kemudian menutup karena merasakan rasa panas di pipinya. Merutuki diri akibat mimpi buruknya adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya sedikit menegakkan punggung. Hisana muncul dari balik pintu yang dibukanya perlahan. Wajahnya sesegar bunga mawar yang baru saja mekar dan terkena embun pagi.

"Pagi, Rukia," bisik Hisana. "Kau akan terlambat bila tidak segera keluar dari selimutmu."

Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa menghindari Hisana maupun kakak iparnya. Tidak ada alasan yang bisa dibuatnya sebagai alasan bolos bekerja. Rukia mendesah, menyerah. "Hmm…beri aku waktu sepuluh menit."

"Oya, ada pesan dari Byakuya," lanjut Hisana, memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, menahan rasa antusias. "Ashido mengajakmu untuk makan malam hari ini. Jadi, jangan pulang terlalu larut?"

Sial, pikir Rukia. Dia hampir saja melupakan masalah pertunangannya. Semuanya karena bos misterius yang berkedok terlalu sempurna. Menyembunyikan hal berbahaya semanis coklat pahit.

"Kau akan pergi, bukan?" Hisana memastikan, sebelum pergi ke lantai bawah dan menemani suaminya menyantap sarapan.

Rukia mengangguk, walaupun tidak kentara dia berusaha menghindar. "Tentu, nee-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**~White Lie, Black Love~…**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Now I See You**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

~(…*…)~

Di sinilah dia berakhir—tepat di depan pintu yang lagi-lagi akan membawanya ke dalam dunia lain. Tangannya sudah membuka pintunya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Rukia hanya mendengar, suara Nanao dan perbincangan dengan klien melalui telepon. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, karena harus menghadapi pria yang berada di daftar paling bawah—orang paling berbahaya di dalam hidupnya.

Dia tidak sanggup berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya, ketika harus berhadapan dengan orang kedua. Renji—si nanas merah yang juga bekerja sama dengan Ichigo. Tidak tahu harus memasang raut wajah seperti apa, yang mungkin akan berujung pada kecanggungan luar biasa sepanjang hari.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan memihak pada ketidaktentuan. Pada rahasia gelap yang tak memihak dirinya, begitu pula dengan Keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo menjanjikannya kebebasan hati, membuat Rukia tergiur akan merasakannya sedikit saja. Berada di atas bangunan tertinggi dan berteriak pada langit bukanlah kebebasan yang dicarinya. Dia hanya tidak tahu, bagaimana menjalani kehidupan tanpa mendapatkan perintah dari keluarga besarnya.

Rukia mengeratkan jarinya pada tali tas di bahunya, sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih seperti tulang yang menonjol di atas kulit. Ketika Hanatarou—salah satu pegawai dari tim Fashion Mode—memberikan pesan untuknya. Seakan mendapatkan vonis kanker stadium empat, dia harus berjalan melewati lorong yang mencekik tenggorokannya. Nanao ingin bertemu dengannya, yang dimana ruangannya adalah tepat di sebelah ruang kerja Ichigo. Dia akan segera bertemu dengannya, cepat atau lambat.

"Kuchiki-san?" Nanao memanggil dari dalam. "Kau di depan pintu?"

Rukia menahan napasnya, menjaga agar suaranya tidak keluar bergetar. "Ahh—Nanao-san. Kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, Kurosaki-san menitipkan pesan untukmu."

Rukia hampir meloncat saat berjalan ke depan meja Nanao. Mendengar nama itu disebut secara lantang telah membangunkan jantungnya dengan mesin kejut. "Ya?"

Nanao menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, mencari-cari kertas _note_ di atas mejanya. Terlalu berantakan dengan buku juga dokumen-dokumen yang saling bertumpuk. "Ah—ini dia!"

Rukia menerima sebuah surat, tertutup rapi tanpa nama. Matanya menelisik bingung, mencoba menebak apa isinya.

"Dia memintaku untuk tidak membukanya. Mungkin hal penting," ucap Nanao.

"Dan—di mana Kurosaki-san?" Rukia berbalik, menemukan pintu ruang kerja bosnya tertutup rapat.

"Dia sedang menghadiri beberapa pertemuan dengan kliennya, bersama Abarai-san." Nanao mendesah lelah, memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Semua tugasnya diserahkan padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol semua pekerjaan seorang diri, walaupun ini hari terakhir untuk minggu ini."

Rukia membuka suratnya, mengabaikan keluh kesah Nanao yang tak berujung. Pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris Kurosaki telah membuat wanita karir tersebut hampir terserang sakit kepala di setiap harinya.

Matanya sedikit terbelalak, ketika melihat tulisan tangan Ichigo yang berkesan artistik. Sedikit berantakan, namun masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas. Entah mengapa Rukia menyukainya. Surat itu berbunyi—

'_Kuharap kau membaca pesan ini dan tidak memilih untuk tidur di kasurmu sepanjang hari, kupikir benar? Aku mengenalmu sama seperti mengerti Juliet Shakespeare. Bisa kutebak dengan mudah apa yang akan kau lakukan, karena kau mengatakannya begitu lantang melalui wajah cantikmu, Rukia. Kau terlalu bersikap keras sebagai seorang Kuchiki, bahkan melebihi kakakmu yang bagaikan Putri Diana Kerajaan Inggris. Oke, jangan tersinggung, itu sebuah pujian dariku. Anggap saja itu pendapat satu arah dariku. Lagipula, aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya, selama kau tidak menutup dirimu padaku. Dan selama aku pergi, kau bisa mengerjakan setengah pekerjaanmu, aku tidak lupa akan janjiku untuk membantu setengahnya lagi. Satu hal, tunggulah hingga hari minggu ini, maka kau bisa melihat bagaimana caraku memandang dunia. Aku berharap kaupun bisa melakukan hal yang sama_.'

Masih bersisa pesan terakhir di bawah surat. Rukia tidak bisa membaca dalam hati tanpa merasakan rasa panas menjalar di kulitnya, '_P.S. Aku serius dengan yang kukatakan tempo hari. Jangan katakan apa yang kau dengar dan kau lihat, walaupun aku yakin kau akan menutup mulutmu. Atau aku bisa membantumu lagi bila kau kesulitan menutup mulut manismu seorang diri, cream cheese ;) I.K._'

"Ada apa Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia bergidik kaget, menatap Nanao sedikit bingung. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku … akan segera kembali ke tempatku."

"Baiklah," balas Nanao, dihiraukan Rukia yang sudah berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangannya. Menghilang seperti kabut berlalu. "Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu begitu lambat, terasa hingga tulangnya membeku karena dingin ruang kerjanya. Tidak ada Renji, hanya bermalas-malasan seharian. Tidak ada Ichigo, seperti baru saja terbebas dari rumah tahanan. Namun, di sana ada yang hilang. Rukia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas, tetapi otaknya menahan tubuhnya agar tetap mengingat wajah Ichigo secara terperinci. Sempurna bagaikan simfoni Chopin ataupun Bach.

Rukia menatap cermin di kamarnya, memutar tubuhnya sesekali untuk melihat cara gaunnya berputar. Rambutnya diikat ke atas kepalanya sempurna, juga menarik beberapa helai poninya yang seringkali jatuh tak tentu arah. Hanya dilengkapi dengan mengaplikasikan _make-up_ tipis juga _lipgloss orange_ muda, memakai gelang mutiara dan sepatu _heels_ putihnya. Gaun terusan di atas lututnya tergerai sempurna, bahkan warna ungu pastelnya seakan bercahaya lembut bagaikan lavender manis. Penampilan sempurna untuk menghadiri acara makan malam dengan calon tunangannya. Gadis itu kembali mengerang, ketika mengingat tiga jam dari waktu malamnya harus berakhir tragis.

Matanya melirik sebuah kertas yang terbuka di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah membacanya berkali-kali dan tidak pernah melupakan setiap baris kalimatnya. Seakan sebuah candu seperti heroin, tangannya tidak akan lupa untuk mengambil surat itu dan menahannya agar diproses memorinya kemudian. Berkali-kali hingga jam tepat menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Rukia, sudah waktunya!"

Lagi—Rukia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sigap tangannya membuka laci dan menaruh suratnya di dalam sana, di bawah _The Book Thief_ miliknya.

"Nee-san! Bisakah mengetuk pintu lebih dulu?" Rukia memelototi kakaknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa beban. Hisana berjalan hampir seperti melompat-lompat kecil.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu adik kecilku menikmati kencan pertamanya!" Hisana memekik tertahan, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan adiknya begitu erat. "Lihat! Betapa cantiknya dirimu, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," cibir Rukia. "Dan ini hanya makan malam."

"Makan malam sama dengan kencan! Ayolah—Ashido sudah menunggumu di bawah! Dia terlihat seperti _prince charming_ hari ini!"

Tidak, sebelum dia melihat Ichigo, pikir Rukia. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, segera menghapus benaknya yang selalu terhubung pada bos penggodanya. Seperti benalu, selalu tumbuh dan menjalar begitu cepat.

Rukia turun dengan dorongan Hisana di belakangnya. Kakinya hampir tersandung karpet, ketika tepat berada di _hall_ utama. Ashido berdiri di sana, mengamati serius dengan senyum menawan di wajah tampannya. Rukia mengakui, dia terlihat seperti _prince charming_ yang keluar dari buku dongeng. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia lebih sebagai penjelmaan kodok di _Princess And The Frog_—memaksa sang putri untuk menciumnya dan mengembalikan sosok aslinya seperti sedia kala. Dia tidak akan berubah bila tidak melakukan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat menawan, Rukia-san," kata Ashido, meraih dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Rukia mengerjap, selain merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Tidak sama seperti yang dirasakannya di depan Ichigo. Lebih seperti ingin menghindar, karena pria di depannya memiliki reputasi buruk yang belum terbongkar. Semua pikirannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, berkat Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Ashido-san," balas Rukia gugup, ketika mendapatkan senggolan siku dari kakaknya.

"Aku akan mengantar Rukia sebelum pukul sepuluh malam," lanjut Ashido, menatap Hisana terlalu ramah. "Kami pergi dulu, Kuchiki-san."

"Selamat jalan dan bersenang-senanglah!" Hisana melambaikan tangannya pada sosok adiknya yang sudah dibawa pergi. "Nikmati kencannya!"

Rukia hampir menggeram, namun ditahannya saat melihat Ashido memerhatikannya. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan pria itu, selalu meneliti gerak-gerik Rukia layaknya kamera pengawas dua puluh empat jam.

"Kau memiliki kakak perempuan yang menarik, Rukia-san."

"Percayalah, dia lebih sesuai bila dikatakan sebagai terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu antusias," jelas Rukia.

"Jujur saja kalian seperti pinang dibelah dua." Ashido tiba di depan _Honda Accord_-nya, membukakan pintu penumpang depan untuk Rukia. "Dua malaikat cantik kesayangan Kuchiki, bukan begitu? Orang-orang selalu membicarakan kecantikan kalian berdua."

Rukia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menatap Ashido dengan tatapan bingung, hingga sebelah alisnya menukik terlalu tajam. "Begitu? Aku tidak begitu mendengar perbincangan di luar sana." Dalam arti di dunia bisnis. "Tapi, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Ashido-san. Sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk mendengarnya."

Ashido tersenyum puas sebelum menutup pintunya, dan berjalan memutar menuju kursi kemudi. Rukia hanya bisa bersandar pada bantalan kepala dan mendesah napas terlalu panjang. Semuanya terasa seperti sandiwara—palsu sepahit racun berbisa. Pujian hanyalah awalnya, sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya melalui uang juga kekuasaan. Ashido tidak bisa berbohong mengenai hal yang satu itu, karena Rukia yakin semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berkendara dengan diisi perbincangan yang membahas hal terlalu umum. Masalah pekerjaan—sebagian Ashido yang memaparkan bisnis berkembangnya—hobi, makanan kesukaan, tempat liburan paling menarik, saham dan investasi, kemudian kembali lagi pada kejayaan Keluarga Ashido. Rukia tidak bisa menolak saat calon tunangannya memaparkan bukti kekayaan juga hasil kerja keras keluarganya selama hampir lima puluh tahun. Bahkan, di atas meja makan restoran mewah di lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit Tokyo, pria itu masih melanjutkan cerita berseri tanpa terputus.

Rukia memainkan jari-jarinya dari balik serbet putih, sementara senyumnya mulai terasa kaku di wajahnya.

"Dan hampir saja aku menanamkan sebagian sahamku pada Aizen," ucap Ashido, sudah mencapai pertengahan cerita yang separuh tidak didengar oleh Rukia. "Begitu berita itu keluar, ayahku sangat panik dan hampir mengancamku untuk mundur dari jabatan. Beruntung, aku belum menandatangani berkas-berkasnya—terkadang keterlambatan bukanlah hal buruk untuk disesali."

Rukia menusuk daging _steak_-nya, dan memasukkannya ke mulut tanpa rasa antusias berlebih. Baik dari rasanya maupun dari cerita yang didengarnya. "Bagus untukmu."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia-san?"

Matanya menatap ragu, melihat Ashido yang memerhatikannya dari seberang meja. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bosannya, berharap malam itu segera berlalu lebih cepat. "Tidak—hanya saja, _steak_-nya tidak terlalu sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan." Rukia berbohong, berharap Ashido tidak melihat keraguan darinya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan mengganti makanannya? Atau akan kupanggilkan manajer—"

"Tidak perlu!" cegah Rukia terburu-buru, sebelum mengundang masalah yang lebih pelik. "Sausnya sedikit aneh, mungkin lada hitamnya. Tapi, masih bisa kumakan."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ashido sekali lagi, sambil memotong daging setengah matangnya. Rukia menahan rasa jijiknya, segera meneguk air putih dalam sekali tegukan. Dia tidak suka daging mentah—setengah matang berarti mentah untuknya.

"Ya," gumam Rukia, merasakan keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. "Ahh—sampai dimana tadi?"

Ashido memasukkan dagingnya ke dalam mulut, sebelum melajutkan ceritanya masih dengan rasa antusias. "Mengenai saham dan Aizen—oh, dan di samping hal itu, aku mendapatkan keuntungan besar dari kerugian yang hampir menimpaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu dua pedang legendaris yang masih ada hingga sekarang? _Black Sun_ dan _White Moon_?"

Rukia tersedak, menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan kembali meneguk airnya terlalu cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ashido, hampir bangun dari duduknya.

"Ya." Rukia bersumpah akan mencekik lehernya, bila pertanyaan palsu itu keluar sekali lagi dari mulut Ashido. "Apa itu Black Sun dan White Moon?"

"Kau tidak tahu kisahnya? Itu adalah dua pedang yang memiliki cerita cukup menarik dalam sejarah Jepang," lanjut Ashido. "Black Sun dibuat lebih dulu sebelum White Moon, tapi mereka tetap sepasang pedang yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Legenda mengatakan pedang tersebut bisa menebas _youkai_ terjahat, bahkan memanggil iblis untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan tuannya. Ceritanya berubah-rubah di setiap generasi, tapi tidak memudarkan kekuatannya yang mengandung kebaikan dan kejahatan terburuk—tergantung siapa yang menjadi tuannya.

"Sekarang, kedua pedang itu diturunkan dari generasi Genryuusai Yamamoto dan berakhir di keturunan terakhirnya. Aku—secara khusus berhasil memenangkan pelelangan untuk mendapatkan kedua pedang bersejarah tersebut. Keberuntungan yang mengeluarkan banyak biaya, tapi sungguh sepadan dengan hasilnya. Banyak pengusaha dunia menginginkan sepasang pedang ini, yang mereka yakini akan mendatangkan keberuntungan berkali-kali lipat—dalam hal bisnis. Kuharap kedua pedang ini bisa mengembalikan kejayaan Keluarga Ashido seperti sedia kala."

"Pelelangan? Bagaimana mungkin sementara pedang tersebut bisa menjadi harta negara?" Rukia hampir berteriak, melepaskan pisaunya ke atas piringnya hingga berdenting.

Ashido menatapnya tidak percaya, "Tapi kenyataannya, pedang tersebut berada di tempat pelelangan. Negara tidak menginginkannya dan aku sudah berbaik hati untuk merawat nilainya yang hampir saja musnah. Black Sun dan White Moon masih dimiliki oleh Jepang, adalah satu hal yang pasti."

Rukia separuh tidak memercayainya, begitu melihat mata Ashido berkata lain. Ceritanya bagaikan penuturan meracau, sebuah kisah untuk membohongi anak kecil agar tidak takut tidur di dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

"Makanlah makananmu sebelum dingin, dan aku memesan _dessert_ setelah ini," ucap Ashido, menekankan nada suaranya sedikit lebih dalam. " _La Tarte _**(1)**. Kau akan menyukainya."

Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri Ashido meyakinkannya akan pilihan yang dipaksakan. Di sisi lain, Rukia hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Pria di depannya bukanlah sosok yang tepat untuk menjadi calon tunangan di masa depan. Dia tidak mengerti Rukia—ketika gadis itu lebih menyukai coklat daripada _vanilla_. Sekarang dia tidak lagi berselera, melihat daging di hadapannya seakan hidup dan menertawai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_22 hours later…_

.

.

.

Rukia menggigil begitu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kaki melalui jalanan sempit di Selatan Kantou. Itu yang diingatnya, dari perbincangan yang seharusnya tidak didengarnya. Salah satu dari anggota Kelompok Tengkorak, bagian dari sisi gelap Kurosaki Ichigo. Hujan turun seperti jarum es, menyegarkan kembali ingatannya akan apa yang Ichigo katakan padanya. Mengenai Black Sun dan White Moon telah terbukti kebenarannya, bahwa Ashido terlibat di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil—Rukia tidak tahu secara pasti—yang membuatnya tidak bisa tinggal diam di dalam rumah dan menikmati teh sore di hari Minggu. Karena itu dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pengintai diam-diam, mengambil _trench coat_ juga topi ski musim dinginnya yang terkesan tebal menutupi wajahnya.

Dia kembali berjalan mengitari setiap bagian daerah tersebut, meninggalkan mobilnya satu blok jauh dari tempat yang dicurigai sebagai tempat berkumpul Ichigo bersama kelompok anehnya. Sebuah daerah terbengkalai di dekat dermaga. Bahkan, gedung-gedungnya tidak terurus dengan cat dinding terkelupas. Sampah mengotori sebagian sudut-sudut jalan, mengisi bau apak yang menusuk indera penciumannya secara langsung. Tidak ada orang seperti layaknya kehidupan jalanan Tokyo, seakan masuk ke dalam dunia lain—dimana bulu kuduknya merinding sepanjang kakinya melangkah lebih jauh.

Tangannya mencengkram jaket tebalnya lebih erat, melapisi tubuhnya seperti kepompong coklat. Matanya melirik hati-hati, mencari jejak kaki ataupun suara langkah yang bisa menjadi petunjuk untuknya. Dia hanya bisa bergantung pada hatinya, termasuk akal sehatnya yang hampir menguap bersama udara dingin di udara. Tidak ada halilintar yang bergemuruh telah menambah kesunyian yang ada. Hanya rintik hujan turun dengan volume yang sama.

"Di mana mereka?" Rukia berbisik pelan, menggosok lengan atasnya untuk menghangatkan badan menggigilnya. Giginya bergemeletuk tidak karuan. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini sebenarnya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Rukia terkesiap, begitu mendengar suara rendah yang menegurnya. Punggungnya semakin menengang siaga. Orang tersebut berdiri di belakangnya, dia yakin ketika jantungnya semakin bergemuruh cepat.

Wajahnya berbalik ke belakang, melihat lawan bicaranya sedikit lebih jelas. Pria tinggi dengan baju serba hitam dan rambut hitam. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tato di wajahnya, tepat di bawah mata kanannya—nomor 69. Rukia menyadari, dia salah satu orang yang berada di ruangan Ichigo dua hari sebelumnya. Gestur tubuh yang sama, hanya tidak bisa mengingat jelas wajahnya dengan tato aneh itu, karena minimnya pencahayaan di tengah kegelapan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya orang itu, matanya menyipit tidak suka.

"A … aku." Rukia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya bisa menatap dan menggigit bibirnya yang masih bergetar karena dingin.

"Kau memata-matai kami?"

"Hah?"

Orang itu menarik lengannya, sebelum Rukia bisa menjawab atau memprotes lebih lanjut. Dia menyeretnya, menuju jalan yang lebih dalam juga berliku-liku. Ke dalam sebuah gudang tiga lantai dengan jendela-jendela yang sebagiannya sudah pecah dan ditutupi oleh kardus bekas. Langkahnya berderap seperti irama pasukan militer, di atas lantai beton yang sedingin es batu. _Boots_ selututnya mencegah kulitnya untuk tidak merasakan siksaan dingin tersebut.

"Hoi! Aku membawa bocah aneh yang memata-matai kita!" teriak orang itu dan membuat Rukia terbelalak lebar.

"Bo … bocah?!" Rukia berteriak ngeri. Pria itu tidak menyadari, bahwa Rukia adalah salah satu pegawai Ichigo, dan parahnya lagi mengira dirinya adalah bocah. Demi malaikat kematian, dia adalah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, bukan bocah ingusan yang seringkali keluyuran di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Beberapa orang mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya, keluar dari sudut bangunan yang terlihat lebih gelap dan tersembunyi. Lima orang pria yang berpakaian serupa dengan warna rambut berbeda, dikurangi satu orang yang berkepala botak. Biru terang, putih silver, merah menyala—itu Renji, dan jingga lidah api. Orang terakhir adalah Ichigo, dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan yang mengkerut terlalu tajam.

"Kau menemukan apa lagi, Hisagi?" teriak si rambut biru, wajah sangarnya berhasil membuat Rukia bergidik. Bahkan, dia bisa melihat gigi taringnya dengan jelas saat mulutnya menyeringai lebar. "Kucing liar, hah?"

"Bocah ini bertindak mencurigakan di depan sana," jelas Hisagi, menarik lengan Rukia agar menunjukkannya di depan rekan-rekannya. "Mungkin dia mata-mata atau jurnalis?"

"Kau serius?!" Sekarang si botak yang memaki, berjalan cepat hingga berdiri di hadapan Rukia. Matanya melotot sebesar bola _panchiko_. "Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?!" Tangannya terangkat dan menarik paksa kerah jaket Rukia, hingga kakinya berjinjit di atas tanah.

Sekarang Rukia benar-benar panik, separuh ingin tetap menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dan juga ingin berteriak bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita. Orang-orang di depannya mengintimidasi tanpa menyadari kebenarannya terlebih dulu. Rukia bisa menyimpulkan ketumpulan otak mereka yang melambangkan keliaran seperti anggota geng jalanan. Terkecuali Ichigo, yang bertindak lebih tenang dan bisa mengendalikan situasi berdasarkan instingnya. Walaupun, seringkali meninggikan suaranya karena mendapati tim kerjanya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang dikehendakinya.

"Oi, Ikkaku, turunkan tanganmu," cegah Ichigo, sudah berdiri di samping Ikkaku tanpa disadari Rukia.

"Tapi, dia mata-mata!"

"Dia bukan mata-mata. Gadis ini salah satu yang bekerja di tempatku, bodoh!" Ichigo sedikit memaki, memaparkan seringaian lebarnya kepada Rukia. Gadis itu menganga, lagi-lagi mendapati Ichigo dua langkah lebih depan daripada yang dibayangkannya.

"Gadis?!" Sebagian orang berteriak tidak percaya, dengan nada suara yang berbeda-beda. Tidak harmonis, melainkan sumbang yang memekikkan telinga.

"Rukia?" Kali ini Renji yang memanggil, berlari ke arah Ichigo dan melihat rekan kerjanya panik. "Kau—benar-benar Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau lebih berani daripada yang kuharapkan," kata Ichigo memotong, menarik lengan Rukia yang tidak memprotes banyak. "Ikut denganku, sebelum mereka bisa meremukkan kepala kecilmu dengan kekacauan ini."

"Hoi—Ichigo! Siapa dia sebenarnya?!" Pria berambut biru mencegahnya tepat di jalurnya. Tubuhnya kekar dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ichigo.

"Dia berada di bawah pengawasanku, Grimmjow. Minggirlah, sebelum kau mengacaukan jadwal yang sudah direncanakan," ancam Ichigo, sedikit menggertak. Namun, itu berhasil membuat Grimmjow menyingkir sedikit ke samping. Masih dengan wajahnya yang hampir menyerupai macan mengamuk.

Ichigo membawanya ke tempat sebelumnya dia keluar, sebuah ruangan terpencil di balik tembok kokoh yang menjulang tinggi ke langit-langit. Ruangan yang kaca jendelanya ditutupi lakban coklat dan kain hitam. Sofa usang yang masih bisa digunakan, walaupun busanya keluar di beberapa sisi. Dan sebuah laptop menyala di meja kayu lapuk, yang Rukia tebak sebagai milik Ichigo.

"Boleh kukatakan kau benar-benar gila, Rukia?" Ichigo bertanya, tertawa kecil begitu melihat sosok gadis itu lebih jelas, basah dan menggigil karena dinginnya hujan. "Kau kedinginan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu diriku, sementara yang lain tidak?" Rukia memelototinya, sambil memeluk tubuhya sendiri.

"Jelas terlihat, bukan?" jawab Ichigo santai, menarik tubuh Rukia lebih dekat dan mendekap tanpa menyentuhnya. Kedua tangan kekarnya bersandar di pinggang Rukia, terlalu dekat untuk disadari oleh gadis itu. "Aku bisa menyadarinya dalam sekali lihat—tidak bodoh seperti Hisagi ataupun Ikkaku. Bahkan, Renji? Dia termasuk orang yang tidak peka, jadi hiraukan saja mereka."

Rukia merasakan panas tubuh Ichigo, juga napas yang menyapu kulit bekunya. Sedikit menenangkannya, namun risih ketika melihat wajah yang kembali menggodanya. Mata _hazel_ yang tersenyum, menyamai mulutnya yang tidak bisa mengendur dari seringaian terlalu lebar. Ichigo lebih mirip _Chessaire _tanpa belang di tubuhnya.

"Kau mencariku. Ada apa? Merubah keputusanmu akan pemikiran Kuchiki yang kaku itu?"

"Aku hanya—" Rukia menggigil, ketika jari-jari Ichigo menelusuri pipi pucatnya, memberikan getaran panas. "Aku ingin melihat lebih jelas bagaimana kau melakukan pekerjaanmu, juga memperingatkanmu akan Ashido."

Alis Ichigo naik terlalu tinggi, menambah kerutan di dahinya. "Memperingatkanku? Jadi, kau peduli padaku, Rukia?"

Rukia meneguk ludahnya gugup, tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Bukan karena dinginnya udara, tapi akibat pancaran mata pria di depannya yang tidak bisa ditolaknya. Seakan ikut terjun ke dalam jurang terdalam bersamanya. "Kau benar soal pedang itu—Black Sun dan White Moon. Ashido berhasil mendapatkannya dari pelelangan dan kupikir ada hal aneh di balik penjelasannya. Dia mendapatkannya secara ilegal, kupikir."

"Kau jeli dan—tunggu. Apakah Ashido yang mengatakan hal itu secara langsung kepadamu?"

"Ya, setelah dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya seperti buku biografi kesuksesannya, kemudian berlanjut dengan membahas kedua pedang tersebut," jelas Rukia, namun masih mendapati ketidakpuasan di mata Ichigo. Tangannya melingkar semakin kuat dan menarik Rukia untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Rasa panasnya kini terasa lebih kuat.

"Dia menceritakannya padaku, ketika kami makan malam bersama," tambah Rukia. "Kemarin malam."

"Kalian makan bersama." Ichigo menekankan setiap katanya, dengan mulut berkedut tidak suka.

"Apa masalahmu akan hal itu?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjauhinya? Mengapa kau tidak menolak lamarannya?"

"Ya, setelah satu hari mendengarkan fakta yang mengancamku bahkan di waktu tidurku, bagaimana bisa aku berpikir lebih jauh mengenai masalah pertunanganku?! Kau—mengancamku! Kau ingat?" Rukia menggeram, menunjuk dada bidang Ichigo dengan telunjuknya.

Ichigo menyeringai, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mulut meja dan menarik Rukia bersamanya. "Aku berhasil mengisi pikiranmu sepanjang hari. Senang mendengarnya, Rukia."

"Itu bahkan tidak lucu, Kurosaki-san!" Rukia semakin menggigil, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Seperti lempengan seng yang bergoyang.

"Panggil aku Ichigo. Kita tidak sedang berada di waktu kerja," koreksi Ichigo, sambil menarik Rukia lebih dekat dan memeluknya erat. Hanya itu, namun berhasil membuat Rukia luluh seketika. Tubuhnya terasa seperti agar-agar, tidak bisa berdiri tegap bila kedua tangan Ichigo melepaskannya menjauh. Rukia merasakan sebuah kecupan manis menyentuh dahinya, yang hanya bisa dirasakan dan diterimanya tanpa mengeluh. Juga menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang memabukkan—maskulin bercampur manisnya permen.

"Kau membeku, Rukia." Ichigo berbisik dan sekali lagi mengecup keningnya. Sebelah tangannya menggosok-gosok punggung Rukia lembut. "Berapa lama kau berada di luar sana?"

"Mencari markasmu ternyata tidak mudah," ucap Rukia, teredam di balik kemeja hitam Ichigo. "Aku hanya mengingat Kantou Selatan dan kupikir ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk dijadikan persembunyian."

"Itu menambah poinmu untuk menjadi salah satu detektif terkenal," ejek Ichigo. Tawanya memberi getaran lembut pada tubuh Rukia, sedikit membuatnya jengkel. "Aku serius. Dan aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Ichigo sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, untuk melihat Rukia lebih jelas. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi yang seputih kapas, berusaha membuat Rukia fokus hanya kepada pria di hadapannya. "Mengapa kau memilih kemari? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya—kau benar-benar peduli kepadaku atau akan takdirmu? Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?"

"Itu lebih dari satu pertanyaan," gerutu Rukia.

"Jawab saja."

Rukia mendesah, mengalah kepada bos yang sekarang mulai memerintah jalan pikirannya. "Aku tidak peduli padamu, Kurosaki-san—"

"Ichigo. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dua kali," potong Ichigo, menelusuri bibir merah muda memudar Rukia dengan ibu jarinya, seperti buah _berry_ yang belum matang. "Ketiga kalinya, aku tidak akan memberi peringatan seperti kali ini."

"Baiklah! Ichigo," lanjut Rukia mengalah, sedikit menghindari sentuhan yang membuat tubuh bergetar. "Aku tidak peduli padamu. Dan aku kemari karena aku tidak menyukai Ashido."

Ichigo terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya namun tidak pernah muncul. "Hanya itu?"

"Pria itu sudah membuatku muak, dan aku ingin melihat lebih dekat, bagaimana caramu membongkar kejahatannya. Ashido adalah orang yang cerdas sekaligus lihai seperti rubah. Ini antara kegagalan dirimu atau dia—mempertaruhkan keadilan yang kau sebutkan tadi. Seperti pedang itu, Black Sun dan White Moon. Mereka menyerupai keadilan itu sendiri, dimana berpihak sesuai hati tuannya yang sejujurnya. Legenda tersebut bukanlah hanya sebuah cerita, namun merupakan nilai kehidupan yang berwujud kekuatan dalam hati."

"Alasan yang cukup mencengangkan untuk didengar dari mulut seorang Kuchiki."

"Asal kau tahu, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyandang nama Kuchiki, hingga nii-sama memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku," kata Rukia penuh ketegasan. Matanya memandang Ichigo penuh percaya diri, membuat pria itu terpana dalam diam. "Karena itu, mungkin aku bisa mengerti caramu melihat dunia."

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti untuk membuatku kagum, Rukia." Ichigo menunduk dan menyandarkan dahinya dengan Rukia, menatap dalam kedua mata _violet_ sejernih sinar aurora yang memantul di atas lautan kutub utara. "Dan kau, gadis yang membuatku berpikir bahwa diriku benar-benar hampir melewati batas normal, menuju ketidakwarasan. Karena dirimu—aku menyukaimu."

Rukia membuka mulutnya, tanpa ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar untuk diucapkan. Dia hanya bisa menebak, dari kedua mata Ichigo yang berkata sejujurnya. Tidak bisa disangkal, pria itu benar-benar terikat dengannya. Oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata, setipis benang dan sekuat baja. Jantungnya berdetak seperti dentuman drum, ketika menyadari Ichigo sudah mengatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

"Ka … kalau begitu, jangan lakukan," bisik Rukia, mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya pada kemeja Ichigo, hingga mengkerut kusut. "Jangan biarkan dirimu menyukaiku, kupikir itu hal yang mudah yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Sekuat apapun aku menolak, aku sendiri pun tidak bisa menyangkalnya, Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum, ketika mendapati Rukia masih ragu menatapnya. Bibirnya bergerak menuju telinga gadis itu yang sekarang mulai memerah. "Dan perlu kutambahkan—aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan. Karena itulah caraku memandang dirimu sekarang."

Rukia hampir berteriak, berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Ichigo. Seperti ular piton, lengan pria itu semakin menariknya kuat hingga tubuhnya saling berbenturan keras. Ichigo memeluknya terlalu lama, yang berhasil menghilangkan rasa dingin menggigil karena hujan. Sebaliknya, kini Rukia merasakan bara api yang berjalan melewati setiap inci kulitnya, dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya bersamaku, bagaimana seharusnya dunia ini berjalan," tambah Ichigo. "Bagaimana kebenaran akan terungkap, apapun cara yang dilakukan sebagai pembuktiannya."

***…...(to be continued…)…..***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

(1) La Tarte: _Vanilla-Rum Custard dessert_, krim klasik _custard_ vanilla yang diberi sedikit rum sebagai penambah rasanya.

Oke! Totalnya 4.367 words tanpa author's note, jadi masih dibawah 5.000 words (ketentuan event) :D Dan…ini chapter menuju final, bisa dibilang chapter depan adalah akhirnya! _Yeaay_! Perasaan Ichigo sudah terwakilkan? Hehehe…Rukia pun tidak bisa menolak, jadi bisa dibilang dia pun jatuh ke pelukan Ichigo. Tapi, kedatangannya ke tempat persembunyian Ichigo itu separuh rasa penasaran akan pembuktian yang Ichigo katakan agar Rukia melepas topeng Kuchiki-nya.

Di fic ini aku tidak akan memaparkan bukti kisah cinta mereka secara gamblang, mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tidak ada kata 'I love you' dan sebagainya yang manis", hanya sampai 'aku menyukaimu'. Aku tidak ingin banyak merubah kisah aslinya, terutama di hubungan Robin juga Lady Marian (yang menurutku tergolong unik). Di kisah asli Robin Hood sendiri, pemaparan romance-nya hampir bisa dibilang berbeda dari kebanyakan kisah dongeng lainnya, tidak seperti Romeo and Juliet yang sehidup semati. Bisa dibilang, mungkin lebih seperti Robin yang menggoda (_teasing_) Lady Marian. Jadi, harap maklum…

Dan… terima kasih untuk readers yang senantiasa menunggu dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini! Yup! Juga untuk panitia event serta juri, yang mengadakan event jarang" IchiRuki, karena jujur saja aku sangat menikmati untuk mengetik dan menyelesaikan fic ini ;) Juga reviewers yang ga bosen" untuk memberikan pendapat, masukan, kritik, saran dan lain-lain, terima kasih banyak! _Love you all_~ 3 3 3

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Guest (Kshiina)**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihihi..gapapa kok, walaupun sempet bingung pertama kali liat reviewmu (huruf kapital semua XD) wkwkwk Makasih banyak untuk sukanya! Eh, jangan begitu donk, kan semuanya butuh proses, tenang aja nti ficmu bisa lebih bagus, kok ;) Banyak" baca aja. Ganbatte ne! Yup, si singa itu Ashido… hehe… Ini bakal ada 5 chapter, berarti chapter depan itu yang terakhir (setelah chapter baru ini). :D

**Guest (2)**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Wah, semoga pertanyaanmu terbaca di chapter ini, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Ichigo pada Rukia, di samping sikapnya yang suka menjahili dan menggoda Rukia XD hehehe… Sengaja aku lebih nyudutin POV normal tapi mengarah ke Rukia, biar karakter lainnya misterius :3 xixixixi…. Sudah kuupdate dan semoga kamu suka dengan chapter barunya!

**Rumie Ichiruki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Eh, masa pendek? Wkwkkw… Ini sudah kuupdate walaupun ga kilat, semoga kamu suka ;) Fic satunya akan segera kuupdate~ Makasih sudah mau menunggu :D

**Guest (3)**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Oke, ini lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter terbarunya!

**Guest (4)**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Romance nya ada lagi di chapter ini, tapi bisa dibilang romance ga ya (?) XD Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter terbarunya~

**Playlist (as always):**

_Ellie Goulding: Bittersweet, Love Me Like You Do_

_Cheryl Cole: Crazy, Stupid Love_

_Ed Sheeran: Give Me Love_

_Chris Brown feat Rihanna: Turn Up The Music (remix)_

_Taylor Swift: Out Of The Woods_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	5. Never Let You Go

…**~White Lie, Black Love~…**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Never Let You Go**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

~(…*…)~

Rukia memandangi terlalu lama, menatap mata yang tidak pernah berpaling darinya. Keheningan menyesakkan mengisi relung paru-parunya, membuat napasnya naik dan turun begitu cepat. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sebagai pertanda keangkuhan dan kepercayaan dirinya dalam menyangkut situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Pria itu tidak pernah ragu dalam mengambil keputusan, ataupun melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan pandangan pribadinya. Terlalu congkak boleh dinilai, tapi berpendirian kuat layaknya tembok yang kokoh. Bukan mengikuti jalur yang sudah dibuat, melainkan membangun jalan itu sendiri untuk dilalui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Rukia tidak pernah bisa menolak, sekeras apapun hatinya menyangkal. Terkadang, tubuhnya berkata jujur daripada pikirannya. Matanya selalu menatap, mulutnya selalu menerima, bahkan kedua tangannya tidak pernah puas untuk menarik lebih dekat. Pria itu, seperti racun yang perlahan membunuhnya. Memberikan rasa panas yang menyiksa di pembuluh darahnya, sebelum mati karena sengatan yang tidak pernah bisa ditahan oleh tubuh kecilnya.

"Sekarang kau terdiam." Akhirnya, Ichigo membuka suaranya. "Terkejut? Takut? Tertarik? Bingung? Merenungi jalan hidupmu?" Sebelah tangannya meraup dagu gadis itu dan menengadahkan wajah yang sempat menunduk ragu. "Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirmu sekarang, jadi katakan padaku—apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Entahlah," gumam Rukia, mengerjapkan matanya yang sekarang terasa basah. "Aku … tidak tahu."

"Aku menakutimu?" Wajah Ichigo miring ke samping, diikuti kerutan alisnya yang menandakan perasaan sedikit khawatir. Sang Tuan Muda Kurosaki sedikit takut untuk menyentuh gadis Kuchiki yang sekarang terkesan rapuh.

Rukia terbelalak, seperti baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Bibirnya berkedut tidak suka, saat pria di hadapannya memaparkan keprihatinannya. Kuchiki tidak butuh belas kasihan. "Mengapa aku harus takut padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau tidak pernah bisa membuatku takut dan menangis di pojokan, sementara kau merasa menang karena sudah berhasil membuktikan kebenaran pandanganmu itu!"

Mulut Ichigo sedikit ternganga, separuh antusias. "Baiklah, Rukia—anggap saja seperti itu. Jadi, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Seakan-akan nyalinya menciut, Rukia kembali menunduk ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum sempurna. Dia tertawa, dan semuanya karena sikap sok berani yang dicampuri amarah singkat dari diri terdalam gadis itu.

"Ku … kupikir kau harus melakukan tugasmu?" tanya Rukia terburu-buru—mengalihkan pembicaraan, ketika keheningan kembali muncul seperti kabut. Dan dia berani bersumpah, bahwa Ichigo tidak bergerak sama sekali seperti patung. Kedua tangannya masih bertumpu pada pinggang Rukia, seperti kait yang tak bisa lepas.

"Masih menunggu tujuh menit empat puluh lima detik lagi," ucapnya tanpa nada berarti. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ketuk di atas _trench coat_ Rukia, seperti menghitung dalam hati. "Kau mau ikut denganku untuk menyaksikan sendiri detik-detik terakhir Ashido Kanou melihat kejayaannya runtuh, sebelum memasuki jeruji besi?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia terbelalak, hampir tersedak saat mengambil kata pertamanya, "Saat kau membongkar kejahatan Ashido? Ahh—aku, maksudku … dari dekat?"

"Tentu dengan penutup wajah, agar dia tidak bisa melihatmu. Kau datang kemari untuk hal itu, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Mungkin, kau akan menolak permintaanku."

"Tapi, aku tidak," kata Ichigo. "Kupikir akan lebih menarik bila bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Selama kau ada di belakangku, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Namun, bukan hal itu yang ditakuti oleh Rukia. Tidak karena hal berbahaya yang mungkin saja menimpanya. Bila menyangkut masalah transaksi gelap, maka tidak akan jauh dari yang namanya senjata—baik pistol maupun senapan laras panjang. Anehnya, Rukia merasa lebih gugup untuk membayangkan seperti apa akhir dari kisah ini. Apakah Ichigo akan berhasil dalam melakukan misi penyergapannya? Apakah rencananya akan terbongkar lebih dulu oleh orang-orang kepercayaan Ashido? Kelompok Tengkorak bukanlah polisi, juga bukan penegak hukum negara. Mereka tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun dalam hal bertarung dan menghadapi kejahatan di belakang layar.

"Mereka mungkin bisa melukaimu," gumam Rukia, dengan tangan bergetar mencengkram baju Ichigo sebagai tumpuan. "Apakah kau mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini? Caramu menghadapi dunia, bukanlah sebuah permainan belaka."

"Kau meragukanku?" Ichigo bertanya, menarik tubuh Rukia lebih dekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Terlalu dekat, ketika napas hangatnya menggelitik pipi gadis itu seperti belaian lembut. "Kami profesional, Rukia. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Grimmjow dan Kensei pernah terjun langsung ke medan perang sebagai anggota kesatuan militer Amerika—angkatan darat. Ikkaku memegang gelar tertinggi di olahraga kendo Internasional. Shuuhei pernah bekerja di badan intelijen rahasia Eropa Barat. Dan Renji—selain bekerja dalam tim perusahaan, dia memiliki keahlian dalam meretas komputer. Sebut saja dia seorang _hacker_, dan pemilik sabuk hitam olahraga Judo."

Rukia mengerjap, berusaha menelan semua informasi yang dibacakan begitu cepat. Ichigo berusaha mempermainkannya, dalam memaparkan fakta penting tentang identitas setiap orang. Pria itu adalah pencampuran kebodohan juga kegilaan di saat bersamaan. Dia terlalu memercayai Rukia, seorang gadis keluarga bangsawan ternama yang menjunjung tata krama juga nilai kehidupan.

"Dan kau?" tanya Rukia, sedikit menahan napasnya.

"Aku? Hanya pengusaha muda yang terlalu sibuk menjalankan perusahaanku sendiri, juga—" Tiba-tiba bibirnya mengecup pipi Rukia, tanpa berniat untuk menjauh ketika merasakan kelembutan yang seperti kain sutra. "Memiliki hal lain yang menarik untuk didapatkan dengan jerih payah tak berujung." Ciumannya bergerak perlahan ke ujung mulut Rukia, membuat gadis itu bergidik di tempat. "Namun hasilnya sungguh sepadan. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, dengan cara apapun." Dan sekarang bibirnya berhenti di atas bibir Rukia, sebatas menggoda yang menyiksa.

"Ichigo," bisik Rukia, ketika pria itu tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak mengambil ciuman yang diinginkannya. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap tajam bak seekor elang, di balik rambut jingga yang hampir menutupi seluruh alis tajamnya. Rukia tidak bisa menebak apa maksud dari perkatannya—antara mengenai pekerjaan gelapnya atau mengenai keberadaan gadis itu. Ichigo tidak ingin melepaskan ikatan yang sudah terhubung terlalu dalam.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan," dia menyeringai, menahan Rukia di tempat dengan pelukan yang menjalar ke punggung gadis itu.

Rukia tidak bisa menolaknya, hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di kepalanya. Dia menyebutnya insting—separuh keegoisan yang membawanya ke jalur yang salah. Saat ini dia tidak akan menyesalinya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian yang berujung kepada penyiksaan dirinya. Perasaan yang menghancurkan harga diri seorang Kuchiki—itu yang seringkali disebut oleh kakak iparnya sebagai calon penerus kepala keluarga.

Tangan Rukia naik hingga ke leher Ichigo, menautkan jarinya di belakang dan memeluknya. Bibirnya menangkap bibir Ichigo—tidak menjauh ataupun menolak mentah-mentah kepada hadiah terindah yang disodorkan kepadanya. Secara cuma-cuma. Mereka jatuh dalam kemabukan tarian liar, berusaha merasakan juga menyentuh di atas yang satunya. Beberapa kali Ichigo membisikkan namanya, membuka mulutnya untuk memagut bibir bawah Rukia ataupun menelusuri lidahnya sesudah itu. Mengecap rasa candu juga persetujuan gadis itu untuk mengikuti kemana pria itu melangkah. Berusaha menarik ke dalam dunia di mana seharusnya berjalan. Tidak menutupi apa yang berada di lubuk hati terdalam, melainkan memaparkannya pada cahaya juga kegelapan.

Rukia tidak ingin menjauh, menggerakkan tangannya ke atas bahu bidang Ichigo, turun hingga dada juga perutnya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh sempurna itu terbentuk, terutama otot perut yang membutuhkan usaha tidak sedikit. Seperti perumpamaan Adonis ataupun Chris Evans. Baiklah—bila Rukia bisa membayangkan sejauh Captain America beraksi dengan kostum yang mencetak sempurna otot tubuhnya.

"Ichigo—_woah_!"

Teriakan itu membuat Rukia tersentak, mendorong Ichigo menjauh dengan napas terengah. Sepertinya Ichigo berpikiran tak sama dengannya, justru menarik Rukia agar tidak menjauh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Renji berteriak, hampir mengumpat dengan mulut berbelit. Sedikit ada rona merah muda di pipinya, pertanda seharusnya dia tidak masuk saat perasaannya mengatakan untuk menjauh. "Ichigo! Kita sedang dalam misi penting!"

"Aku tahu, bodoh! Jangan berteriak seperti _baboon_ yang akan membangunkan seisi kebun binatang!" Ichigo balas menggertak, mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka saat melihat Renji masih mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Cari kamar, tolonglah?" Kali ini Kensei yang muncul, bersandar pada mulut pintu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian akan pergi atau tidak?! Aku berangkat sekarang!" Suara Grimmjow menggema dari ruangan depan, dengan langkah kaki berderap sekeras batu jatuh di atas semen.

"Jadi," lanjut Ichigo, menarik perhatian Rukia yang sudah berwajah seperti kepiting rebus. Didapati sedang bermesraan sama seperti tertangkap basah mencuri di toko serba ada, bahkan lebih buruk. "Kita pergi? Atau kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertinggal tadi?"

Rukia terbelalak, tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Ichigo yang terdengar menantang di telinganya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, yang diikuti seringaian Ichigo sebagai bukti gadis itu hampir kalah. Tidak—setelah tangannya melayang dan kembali menampar pipi itu. Lagi-lagi, Ichigo merasakan sengatan panas yang terasa tidak asing di atas kulitnya— membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan mengapa aku harus melihatnya dari atas sini?"

"Kau terlalu berisik sebagai anggota inti Keluarga Kuchiki," ucap Kensei, menyeringai dari teropong _sniper riffle_-nya.

Rukia mengernyit, memelototi Kensei yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya—di jendela lantai dua gudang terlantar. Pria itu masih mengamati tempat yang diduga sebagai pertukaran transaksi gelap Ashido dengan kelompok pelelangan ilegal dari Selatan Jepang. Tepat di samping dermaga, di antara kapal-kapal kecil juga _yacht_ yang menjadi saksi bisu pelanggaran hukum terjadi. Di saat semua orang menutup mata dan terlelap, hanya segelintir orang yang berusaha peduli.

"Seharusnya kau bergabung bersama kami." Kali ini Renji yang berucap, sambil memantau layar laptopnya tanpa menoleh. "Juga untuk sering menampar Ichigo—itu sungguh sayang untuk dilewatkan!"

"Sepertinya itu hal lucu untukmu," celetuk Rukia, melihat Renji terkikik geli. Kensei mengikuti kemudian.

"Oh, ayolah Rukia! Kau sudah menamparnya tiga kali?"

"Mata tetap di layar, sebelum kau melewatkan pergerakan mereka." Ichigo muncul di samping Renji, dengan pukulan telak di atas kepalanya.

"Hei—"

"Ashido sudah berada di samping dermaga, jadi seriuslah!" Ichigo menggertak, membuat suasana kembali hening. Kensei kembali pada teropongnya, beserta Renji yang berusaha menahan senyumnya. Dia masih terlihat tidak jera setelah apa yang Ichigo lakukan.

Rukia ikut merasa gugup, ketika mendengar nama Ashido disebutkan. Dia meremas masker hitam di tangannya, yang seharusnya segera dikenakan untuk menutupi wajahnya—ditambah topi hangat pribadi yang sudah menutupi rambut hitamnya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia, melihatnya sedang berjongkok di bawah jendela besar yang kacanya pecah sebagian. Dia hampir seperti meringkuk, layaknya tikus yang tersudut di pojok ruangan. Ketika Ichigo berhenti melangkah di depannya, Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan belaian lembut di pipinya. Dingin membeku karena angin malam setelah hujan berhenti.

"Pakai penutup wajahmu? Walaupun kau melihat jauh dari sini, aku ingin mencegah kemungkinan terburuk terjadi padamu," ucap Ichigo, jauh lebih lembut dengan suara hampir berbisik. Dia tersenyum, juga hanya untuk Rukia. "Grimmjow bisa menangani lebih dari cukup di bawah sana, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bagaimana bila ada orang lebih yang menyerang tiba-tiba?" tanya Rukia, mendesah untuk meringankan rasa gugupnya.

"Sumber yang kami dapatkan bisa dikatakan lebih dari kata akurat. Ashido hanya membawa sebagian pengawal pribadinya dan pihak penyelenggara lelang tidak memiliki penjagaan ketat, selain _bodyguard_ yang dilatih hanya untuk memegang pistol dengan tembakan meleset. Mereka bukan orang yang ahli, karena terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kami yang sedang mengintai di balik bayang-bayang."

"Tapi, tetap saja—"

Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia begitu cepat, kecupan yang membuat gadis itu terdiam tanpa kata lanjutan. Dia hanya terpaku seperti orang bodoh, begitu menyadari Ichigo tidak merona seperti dirinya. "Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk, menghela napas sekali lagi untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Ya. Selama kau tidak bertindak ceroboh."

"Mereka datang!" Renji mengabarkan, mulai bersikap siaga. "Ichigo, sekarang atau tidak."

"Baiklah—" Ichigo mendesah, mengambil masker di tangan Rukia dan memasangkannya begitu cepat. Rukia tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, karena Ichigo sudah bangkit berdiri sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan penutup di kaos _turtle neck_ miliknya. Rukia mengingat wajahnya, persis sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tertutup oleh bayang-bayang dan hanya memaparkan mata tajamnya.

"Aku pergi," lanjut Ichigo, mengambil senapan laras panjang yang tergeletak di tembok samping tangga turun, segera berlari ke lantai bawah untuk bergabung bersama anggota penyerang.

Rukia mulai merasakan panik di dadanya yang bergemuruh tidak tenang. Tangannya memegang teropong mata pemberian Kensei, menggunakannya untuk memantau keadaan di bawah sana secara diam-diam. Matanya mencari, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum menemukan sekelompok orang yang berdiri di sebuah kapal kecil di samping dermaga timur. Salah satunya adalah orang yang dia kenal dengan jelas—Ashido Kanou.

Ashido menunggu bersama lima orang penjaganya, memegang pistol di balik _blazer_ formal hitam mereka. Dan wajah Ashido tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, selain memandang jauh pada dermaga kayu di hadapannya. Ketika berselang beberapa detik, tampaklah orang yang ditunggunya. Rukia menebak mereka adalah anggota pelelangan ilegal tersebut. Dua dari enam anggotanya membawa sebuah kotak panjang dengan hati-hati. Kotak kayu yang berisi dua pedang legendaris, pikir Rukia. Mereka akan segera melakukan pertukarannya.

Dan layaknya angin badai, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan muncul dan melompat dari salah satu kapal di sekitarnya. Sosok tinggi besar yang memegang senapan laras panjang, memukul kepala si anggota pelelangan hingga mereka terjatuh tak berdaya. Juga seorang lagi, yang menodongkan senapannya pada kelompok Ashido.

"Grimmjow dan Ikkaku," jelas Kensei, memberi jawaban yang sedang dipertanyakan dalam hati oleh Rukia. "Mereka melakukannya terlalu cepat."

"Di … dimana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, mencari-cari dari lensa teropong, tapi tidak menemukan sosok yang dikenalinya. Walaupun ditutupi oleh pakaian serba hitam dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Dia akan muncul setelah Grimmjow mengamankan lokasinya. _Panthera_ gila itu lebih ahli menggunakan senapan dibandingkan Ichigo," kata Renji, sedikit beringsut ke tempat Kensei memantau. "Sedangkan Ichigo, dia profesional dalam urusan udara. Hah—seandainya kita memiliki jet tempur rahasia seperti anggota X-Men!"

"Udara?" Rukia menebak-nebak dalam hati.

Kensei menyeringai, begitu menemukan target sasarannya. Dia memasang bidikan tepat ke arah Ashido, berjaga-jaga bila pebisnis itu akan melarikan diri. "Ichigo mantan _air force_ pasukan khusus Inggris."

Rukia menganga, tidak bisa menahan rahangnya yang semakin menarik ke arah gravitasi. "Angkatan udara?! Tapi, dia tidak pernah menyebutkannya sebelum ini…"

"Dan sekarang kau tahu." Renji menyunggingkan seringaiannya, antara sebuah dukungan atau sebatas menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba Kensei melepaskan tembakannya, membuat Rukia juga Renji tersentak di tempat. Si Nanas Merah langsung melihat pemantauan kamera rahasia di layar laptopnya, melihat beberapa orang muncul dari balik gedung di ujung dermaga. Pasukan bantuan.

"Hei, hei! Kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang tepat di timur kalian! Waspadalah!" Renji mengucapkan kata-katanya terlalu cepat, pada alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Berapa orang?" tanya Kensei, siap membidik lagi dari balik jendela. Giginya menggertak.

"Tiga—"

Kaca jendela di atas kepala Rukia pecah seketika, akibat peluru tajam. Rukia berusaha menahan teriakannya, ketika pecahan kaca berhamburan di atas tubuhnya.

"Rukia—" Renji berteriak segera menarik gadis itu dari tempat terbuka yang bisa melukainya dari peluru musuh. Mereka meringkuk di balik tembok, ketika hujaman peluru kembali dilancarkan tepat pada jendela yang sudah hancur.

"Kensei! Ini tidak sesuai rencana!"

"Aku tahu!" balas Kensei, ketika Renji berteriak tepat di belakang kepalanya. "Aku sedang berusaha! Shuuhei sudah menjatuhkan satu orang!"

Rukia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, masih dengan kedua tangan melindungi di atas kepalanya. Matanya menelisik, menemukan teropongnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya bertekuk. Dia mengambilnya, meskipun tangannya bergetar seperti menggigil kedinginan.

Rukia mengendap, merangkak ke arah jendela yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sementara Renji masih berusaha memantau pergerakan musuh juga Kensei yang mengamankan anggota kelompoknya, gadis itu mencari dengan teropong di tangan kanannya. Dia ikut memantau, melihat gerakan musuh yang tersembunyi di balik dinding beton ataupun di dalam kapal-kapal.

Dia merutuk dalam hati, ketika hujaman peluru masih terdengar di latar belakang. Setidaknya kaca di hadapannya tidak pecah lagi dan melukai kulit wajahnya.

"Kensei!" Rukia berteriak, ketika melihat Ichigo berlari ke arah kapal Ashido. Ikkaku sudah mendapatkan kedua pedangnya dan mengamankan ke tempat yang aman. "Awasi Ichigo!"

"_Aye aye, princess _**(1)**!" balas Kensei dengan teriakan lantang. "Whoah—_all clear _**(2)**! Tidak ada musuh yang bersembunyi, dan sekarang giliran Ichigo yang menyelesaikannya."

Rukia hampir menarik napasnya, sebelum mendapati sebuah gerakan melintas di depan pengawasannya. Berjarak tidak jauh dari Ichigo—seorang pria bersembunyi di balik tembok sebelah barat dan mengarahkan senapannya tepat ke arah Si Rambut Jingga.

"Kensei! Arah jam sembilan! Dia akan menembak Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak, ketika suara tawa kemenangan Renji mengisi isi ruangan kosong tersebut.

Kensei menggerakkan _sniper_-nya secepat kilat, menemukan orang terakhir yang luput dari perhatiannya. Jarinya menarik pelatuk, dan berhasil melumpuhkan orang itu tepat di bahu dan kaki kanannya.

Sekarang Rukia bisa melepaskan napasnya yang tertahan, melonggarkan ikatan kuat di dadanya. Dia menggerakkan teropongnya, hanya memastikan Ichigo baik-baik saja. Pria itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya yang seharusnya tidak mungkin dia sadari dari jarak sejauh itu. Tetapi, tatapan mereka membuktikan bahwa jarak tidak berarti apapun. Seakan berkomunikasi melewati udara dan telepati. Rukia tersenyum, sebelum melepaskan teropongnya dan bersandar pada dinding tembok untuk meluruskan punggung yang terasa kaku. Ditambah jantungnya yang masih bertalu cepat, akibat adrenalin juga mata yang dipujanya menatap dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau yang baik-baik saja," balas Rukia, menepis tangan Ichigo yang memegang kedua bahunya. "Kau hampir terbunuh!"

"Tidak tanpa dirimu, _princess_," tambah Kensei, berlalu pergi sambil membopong senjata kesayangannya.

"Kau yang menemukan orang itu." Ichigo menjelaskan, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangan kirinya menarik turun penutup mulutnya, sedikit sulit untuk bernapas sambil berbicara. "Matamu sungguh jeli, Rukia."

"Aku hanya melihatnya tanpa sengaja," jelas Rukia menunduk, menautkan jari-jarinya di depan tubuhnya gugup. "Hanya itu … karena Kensei terlalu sibuk untuk merayakan keberhasilan kalian."

"Terima kasih."

Rukia menengadahkan wajahnya, melotot begitu mendengar suara lembut Ichigo seperti bersenandung di telinganya. Pria itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Rukia." Ichigo menambahkan, melihat wajah gadis itu semakin memberengut bingung. "Anehkah aku berterima kasih padamu?"

Rukia sedikit tersipu, menemukan kelembutan pria itu berhasil meluluhkan setengah hatinya. "Kau tahu bahwa ini adalah hal berbahaya untuk dilakukan. Mengapa kau rela mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk hal ini?"

"Karena hanya kami yang bisa melakukannya. Sementara mata hukum terkadang buta akan kejahatan kerah putih dan terkadang kejahatan yang melibatkan kekerasan menggunakan senjata di belakang layar, di mana uang mengambil alih segalanya. Tidak untuk beberapa orang yang benar-benar membuka matanya dan melakukan tindakan yang benar. Berjuang mewakili mereka yang dirugikan, juga yang kedinginan di luar sana tanpa kebutuhan yang layak. Inilah cara pandangku, Rukia. Bila bukan diri sendiri yang memulai, siapa yang akan melakukannya?"

Rukia tersentak dengan jawabannya, mengenai pandangan juga keadilan yang pernah Ichigo sebutkan. Ini dunia nyata, tapi masih ada orang di luar sana yang bertindak layaknya _superhero_. Termasuk Kelompok Tengkorak. Sesuatu terasa menghentak dadanya, menyadari bahwa kebenaran berusaha menarik kesadaran gadis itu. Dia yang selama ini berdiam di belakang nama Kuchiki, hanya menuruti perintah keras yang ditujukan padanya. Hidup di bawah kekangan juga ejekan sebagai 'benalu' di dalam keluarga, bukanlah hal yang dipilihnya untuk menjalani kehidupan dunia.

"Tertarik bergabung bersamaku? Aku bisa mengandalkanmu sebagai mata-mata," ucap Ichigo, mengeluskan ibu jarinya di leher Rukia.

Napasnya tercekat, begitu melihat kedua bola mata yang sejernih madu murni. Itulah kebebasan yang dicarinya, dimana dia bisa berteriak dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bila bisa disebut sebagai rumah, maka Rukia akan dengan senang hati menerima pelukan terhangat dari pria yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. "Aku—"

"Hoi—Ichigo! Kami sudah mengamankan pedangnya? Siap dibawa!" teriak Grimmjow yang datang ke arah Ichigo di sudut ruang gudang, memotong jawaban Rukia yang hampir terlontar keluar. Dia membawa dua buah kotak yang disebut gadis itu sebagai pedang bersejarah dan harta negara.

"Black Sun dan White Moon," gumam Rukia, melihat kedua kotak itu seperti terbuat dari kristal murni. Nyatanya hanya kotak kayu berwarna tembaga.

"Sepasang pedang legendaris." Ichigo membuka salah satu kotaknya, menemukan sebuah _katana_ hitam legam seperti terbuat dari arang. Dari pegangan hingga bilahnya, segelap gerhana bulan. "Black Sun." Dia terpana, mengangkatnya dengan sarung tangan khusus, agar tidak tergores ataupun menyebabkan kerusakan berarti.

Rukia melihat satu kotak lagi, rasa penasaran menggelayuti perutnya. Perlahan dia membuka dan mengintipnya, menemukan sepasang lagi yang seputih salju. Berbanding terbalik dengan Black Sun, White Moon berwarna putih bersih seperti bulan purnama di musim dingin. Di ujung pegangannya terdapat kait yang mengaitkan pita sutra panjang berwarna putih, menjuntai layaknya selendang Putri Kaguya.

"Kau mau menyentuhnya?" tanya Ichigo, yang sudah memasukkan kembali Black Sun ke tempat asalnya. Dia menyodorkan sebuah sarung tangan pada Rukia. "Pakailah."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia memakainya di tangan kanan dan secara hati-hati mengangkat pedang itu dari pembaringannya. White Moon bersinar di tengah malam, bercahaya seperti kristal es di kutub utara. Jernih dan bersih, tidak bernoda oleh darah kotor.

"Ini sungguh indah," ucap Rukia, memuji nilai sejarah yang masih tak berkurang.

"Dan terlihat cocok untukmu." Ichigo berbisik tepat di belakang tubuh Rukia. Kedua tangannya memegang siku gadis itu untuk mengangkat pedangnya lebih tinggi lagi. "Sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa pedang ini terbuat dari es, sebagian lainnya mengatakan dari pencampuran mutiara di bawah laut."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada pedangnya?" Rukia bertanya, ketika mengembalikan lagi White Moon seperti barang pecah belah. Dia tidak ingin merusak keindahannya.

"Museum sejarah di tempat asalnya." Kali ini Grimmjow yang berkomentar. "Kyoto."

"Ichigo!" Renji memanggil dari kejauhan, membawa dua koper besi di samping tubuhnya. Dia menaruh kopernya di atas lantai beton, dengan bersimpuh peluh di wajahnya. "Tiga puluh enam juta yen, kas! Dua koper lagi ada di mobilmu."

"Apa?!"

Ichigo menutup mulut Rukia, tapi terlambat karena teriakannya sudah menggema di gudang kosong tersebut. Bahkan, Ikkaku berlari dari kejauhan untuk memastikan teriakan gadis itu hanya gurauan, bukan pertanda musuh akan kembali muncul.

"Suaramu benar-benar lantang, Kuchiki!" Grimmjow tertawa, melihat reaksi gadis itu diluar perkiraan mereka.

"Kau … mengambil uangnya?" tanya Rukia, menepis tangan Ichigo yang menutupi mulutnya. "Kau gila?!"

"Kami mendapatkan uangnya, tapi tidak mengambil pedangnya. Pedang ini milik negara, tapi tidak untuk uangnya," jelas Ichigo, menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu. Terlalu pendek ,bila dibandingkan dengannya.

"Seharga satu buah **Ferrari**! Kau mau memberikannya pada polisi?" Grimmjow tertawa mengejek, sambil berlalu pergi. "Kupikir itu ide yang sangat buruk, Kuchiki!"

"Kami mengambilnya, tapi tidak untuk kebutuhan pribadi," jelas Ichigo, berusaha menenangkan Rukia yang memelototi dirinya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Hei—jangan marah padaku! Kami menyumbangkan uangnya kepada rumah sakit juga yayasan sosial."

Rukia mengerjap, menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang lebih cocok untuk predikat baik Kelompok Tengkorak. Memakai untuk berfoya-foya dan liburan di pulau tropis sangat tidak mencerminkan Si Tuan Muda Kurosaki. Di sisi lain, dia memiliki kebutuhan finansial yang cukup sebagai keluarga ternama di Jepang. Tapi tidak dengan anggota lainnya—mungkinkah?

"Kau serius? Jadi berita itu benar?" Rukia meyakinkan.

Ichigo mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sebelah tangan gadis itu untuk mengecup punggung tangannya. Kembali, rona merah menghiasi pipi Rukia. "Kemungkinan besar uang ini tidak akan digunakan sebagaimana mestinya oleh pihak yang berwenang juga pemerintahan, selain menjadi konsumsi keegoisan mereka—karena itulah kami berusaha mencegah hal itu terjadi. Sebut saja kami Robin Hood modern? Itu terdengar lebih keren, bukan?" Dan Ichigo menarik Rukia untuk berjalan keluar bersamanya, meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum polisi datang. "Mereka seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kami sudah meringankan tugas mereka secara cuma-cuma."

"Cepat! Polisi akan segera datang! Satu blok dari sini!" Shuuhei memperingatkan, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tunggu—bagaimana dengan Ashido? Kau tidak membunuhnya, bukan?" tanya Rukia, berusaha menyamai langkah tergesa yang diambil terlalu panjang oleh Ichigo. Salahkan kakinya yang bak model peragaan busana Internasional.

Ichigo menyeringai, menatap ke arah dermaga yang sekarang kosong tanpa ada tubuh sekarat dari baku tembak sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Tenang saja, dia terikat aman di atas perahunya bersama komplotan jahatnya. Polisi akan segera menemukan mereka, termasuk anggota pelelangan ilegal tersebut."

Rukia mengernyit, menyadari nasib calon mantan tunangannya berakhir tragis. Terikat tanpa mendapatkan apapun yang diharapkannya. Kejayaan berbalik arah dan tidak memihak kepada mereka yang melanggar aturan.

"Dan aku sempat menghajarnya," tambah Ichigo santai, menarik Rukia untuk mendekat kepadanya. Memeluk bahunya tanpa beban.

"Menghajar? Dia sempat melawanmu?"

"Ya, sebagian bisa dikatakan begitu. Dan sebagian, karena dia tidak memberikan kencan yang seharusnya untukmu. Pria macam apa yang menganggap calon tunangannya seperti mesin penerima pesan? Dia terlalu berisik untuk memamerkan kekayaan yang seharusnya bukan miliknya."

Seperti tersiram air es, Rukia bergidik ketika menyadari Ichigo tahu mengenai kencan tersebut. Bahkan, ini lebih dari sekedar tahu. "Tunggu dulu. Ba … bagaimana bisa kau—"

Mulut Ichigo terbuka, bermaksud mengatakan jawabannya tapi tersendat. Itu pertanda dirinya sedikit ragu, untuk jujur di hadapan gadis pujaannya. "Itu—aku menaruh alat penyadap di _handphone_-mu."

"Apa?!" Kemarahan yang kedua kalinya, lebih murka daripada yang sebelumnya. "Kau—apa? Kau menyadapku?!"

"Memantau kemana kau pergi, karena kami pun membutuhkan bukti mengenai Ashido. Di saat melihat hubungan kalian, itu memungkinkan besarnya peluang untuk kami dan ternyata pria bodoh itu tidak bisa tutup mulut di depanmu. Ini benar-benar berhasil sebagai bukti emasnya."

"Kau menyadapku!" Rukia menghiraukan penjelasan Ichigo, kali ini berusaha menepis tangannya yang merangkul pinggangnya. "Atas dasar apa kau—beraninya kau melakukan hal ini padaku! Bahkan, aku tidak bisa memiliki privasi dan waktu tenangku, selama kau terus menggangguku!" Gadis itu memberontak, ketika lilitan tangan di pingganggnya semakin memeluk erat. "Kau—pria egois terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku berjanji akan menggantikan momen kencan burukmu itu, jadi jangan marah—"

"Aku marah bukan karena hal itu, bodoh!"

"Besok, aku akan memberikan cuti satu hari untukmu. Istirahatlah dan pergunakan waktu itu untuk memutuskan pakaian apa yang akan kau kenakan. Aku jemput tepat jam lima sore," ucap Ichigo, lebih seperti perintah daripada sebuah tawaran kencan.

"Cuti … satu hari? A … aku—apa maksudmu mengatakan hal ini sebagai kencan pengganti?"

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Ichigo melanjutkan, mengecup kening Rukia terlalu lembut. "Katakan?"

Rukia menyadari, pria itu menanyakan dua buah jawaban sekaligus. Mengenai kencannya, juga pertanyaan awalnya. Bergabung bersamanya, berarti terikat menjadi salah satu kelompok fenomenal tersebut. Melawan hukum negara, menentang para petinggi Kuchiki, namun menemukan kebebasannya. Seperti memandang matahari terbenam di pinggir pantai, menghirup udara yang tidak akan pernah berhenti membuat kedua ujung mulutnya tertarik ke atas. Dan merasakan kedua tangan Ichigo, memeluknya dari belakang, di atas pasir lembut yang menggelitik jari kakinya. Dia ingin merasakannya lagi, kehangatan yang tidak akan pernah membekukan hati juga perasaannya.

"Ya—" Rukia tersenyum, ketika merasakan bibir Ichigo turun ke ujung hidungnya. Lalu turun tepat di depan bibirnya. "_I'm in_. **(3)**"

.

.

.

.

*0*….…*_Fin (?)_*….*0*

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuket besar mawar merah, begitu membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Juga—melihat sebuah **Koenigsegg CCXR** hitam terparkir di halaman depan gerbang. Dan matanya terpaku pada sosok Ichigo, berpakaian formal serba hitam, selain warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Rukia," ucap Ichigo, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis mungil yang hanya bertambah tinggi sepuluh senti. Dari sepatu _heels_ yang dipakainya. Dan Ichigo menunduk untuk mendaratkan ciuman manis di pipi gadis itu. "Kau siap?"

"_Prince Charming_!" pekik Hisana, menjerit tertahan di belakang Rukia.

"_Nee-san_!"

"Selamat malam, Kuchiki Hisana-san?" tebak Ichigo, hanya sebuah sapaan formal. Walaupun, dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, sosok kakak perempuan Rukia yang terlihat mirip dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Selamat malam?" Hisana melirik Rukia, menunggu diperkenalkan dengan napas tertahan.

"Dia—Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja," jelas Rukia sedikit gugup, mendelik ke arah kakaknya agar tidak berulah.

Mulut Hisana terbuka lebar, sebelum segera ditutupnya dengan kedua tangan. "Astaga—Kurosaki-san adalah bos perusahaan? Akhirnya! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Akhirnya? Rukia memikirkan kata ganjil kakaknya dalam hati, setengah merutuki sikap Hisana yang berlebihan. Hampir serupa dengan momen kencannya dengan Ashido.

"Aku bermaksud membawa Rukia untuk makan malam," jelas Ichigo, menggunakan bahasa terlalu sopan bila didengar oleh telinga Rukia. Dia jelas sedang berusaha merayu Hisana, agar mengizinkan permintaan kencannya. Mungkin Hisana akan menolak, selama suaminya sedang tidak ada di rumah. "Jadi, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Hisana menjawab lantang, menarik Rukia dan memeluk gadis kecil yang kini terlonjak kaget. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. "Oh, dan Rukia—lagipula hubunganmu dengan Ashido Kanou sudah berakhir, jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu Byakuya pulang dari rapat dengan petinggi Grup Ashido. Apapun yang terjadi, Keluarga Kuchiki tidak akan membiarkan kerja sama ini berlanjut. Kanou benar-benar menghancurkan nama baik keluarganya."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, ketika bisa merasakan dan menebak apa yang Ichigo lakukan tepat di belakang punggungnya. Pria itu pasti sedang memasang seringaian kemenangan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dirinya. Sial.

"Jadi, pergilah berkencan!" lanjut Hisana, sebelum berbisik di telinga Rukia. Menggelitik. "Dan kau benar-benar hebat, adikku! Sekali melempar umpan, kau menangkap umpan terbesar yang pernah ada!"

"Hentikan perumpamaan anehmu itu, nee-san," desis Rukia.

"Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak dari cara kau berpakaian," balas Hisana, sambil mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga menabrak Ichigo cukup keras. Pria itu selalu siap, menahan tubuh mungil Rukia dengan sebuah pelukan di pinggang. "Selamat malam, Ichigo-san! Tolong jaga adikku?"

"Tentu, Kuchiki Hisana-san," jawab Ichigo, merangkul Rukia agar mengikutinya tergesa, menuju _mobil sport_ mengkilapnya.

Rukia menghela napas, ketika kakaknya sudah tidak ada di jangkauan pandangannya. Sumber kebisingan di dalam keluarga tenangnya. "Seharusnya aku keluar mengendap lewat jendela. Nee-san terlalu berisik."

"Sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan aksimu, anak baru?" Ichigo menggodanya, seraya membuka pintu mobilnya ke atas. Rukia tidak bisa menutupi, bahwa dia cukup antusias untuk bisa bergabung ke dalam sebuah kelompok rahasia yang fenomenal. Bekerja bersama Ichigo dengan waktu di atas batas maksimal seorang pekerja swasta, siang dan malam.

"Aku hanya—" Kata-katanya terputus begitu matanya melihat interior mobil milik Ichigo. Hitam seluruhnya dengan jok kulit berwarna merah. "Perlukah membawa **Koenigsegg** untuk sebuah pengganti kencan?"

"Kencan," ralat Ichigo. "Dan kau berdandan terlalu memesona untuk sebuah kencan, Rukia?"

Wajah Rukia memerah, hampir menyamai jok kulit yang didudukinya. Sebuah gaun pendek berbahan sifon mengkilap, juga kalung kristal melingkari leher putihnya. Dia berdandan lebih dari cukup, bahkan berhasil menarik perhatian Ichigo—tidak berpaling ketika menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke kursi pengemudi. Rukia terbungkam, kalah telak.

Mesin mobil meraung, dan ban memutar di atas aspal menuju jalan utama. Rasanya seperti menaiki kapal antariksa, dengan jendela cekung di sisi kiri dan kanan mobilnya. Bahkan, lampu penerangnya seperti kokpit khusus pesawat _Enterprise_.

"Kapan … kau akan melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya?" tanya Rukia, berusaha untuk tidak memekik, ketika menatap Ichigo yang sedang menyetir.

"Pekerjaan?" Ichigo memastikan. Pekerjaan yang menyinggung tugas ilegalnya, bukan sebagai pemilik Perusahaan Zangetsu. "Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, anggota baru? Dan—haruskah membahas masalah ini, di saat kita sedang berkencan? Seharusnya aku membuat peraturan baru selama bekerja."

"Sejak kapan kau yang membuat aturannya, Ichigo?"

"Sejak aku adalah ketuanya," balas Ichigo, menyeringai begitu melihat Rukia mendesah pasrah dan bersandar di kursi penumpang. "Peraturan pertama, jangan membahas pekerjaan sampingan di saat sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan utamamu. Juga di waktu kencan."

"Kau benar-benar menyebutnya pekerjaan sampingan?"

"Peraturan kedua," lanjut Ichigo menghiraukan Rukia. "Dengarkan apa yang aku katakan dan jangan melanggar aturan yang ada. Pekerjaanmu sesuai dengan keahlianmu—untuk saat ini kau membantu Renji sebagai mata-mata."

"Baiklah—"

"Peraturan ketiga, aku yang mengantarmu setiap malam kita mendapatkan target untuk diselesaikan. Menyelinap keluar dan masuk kembali dalam pengawasanku."

Rukia mendengus kali ini, "Sekarang kau menjadi pengurus pribadiku?"

"Peraturan keempat." Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Wajahnya menoleh ke samping, melihat wajah Rukia yang sekarang terlihat lebih jelas, tidak lagi dari sudut matanya. "Melanggar peraturan, maka kau mendapatkan hukumannya." Tangannya menarik tangan kiri Rukia dan mengecup nadinya, tanpa melepaskannya menjauh.

Gadis itu tidak bisa mengambil oksigen dalam beberapa detik, ketika napas panas Ichigo menyapu kulit tangannya. Lagi-lagi, jantungnya mengkhianati dirinya. "Hukuman? Kau … serius?"

"Malam masih panjang, Rukia. Sekarang, nikmati saja kencannya dan kita bisa membahas masalah ini setelahnya," jawab Ichigo, menarik rem tangan dan mengganti giginya tanpa melepas tangan gadis itu. "Mungkin, setelah_nya_." Dia menekankan kata akhirnya.

"Setelah_nya_," gumam Rukia mengikuti. "Setelah apa?" Jujur, dia sedikit takut saat melihat mata Ichigo yang menggodanya jahil. Warna coklatnya bersinar di dalam kegelapan.

Ichigo terlihat menimbang-nimbang, menjawabnya atau membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung di udara. Membuat Rukia tidak akan bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari pria di hadapannya."Kau akan mengetahuinya. Semua pada waktunya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*_End is only the beginning…*_

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

(1) Aye-aye: Bahasa Nava yang berarti siap atau iya

(2) All clear: Bahasa Inggris yang seringkali digunakan kemiliteran dalam regu tembak, menandakan daerah sudah aman

(3) I'm in: Bahasa Inggris yang berarti 'aku ikut'

Yup! _The end_! Ini benar-benar tamat loh…xixixixi… _End is only the beginning_ seringkali terdengar di beberapa cerita dan aku pikir cocok untuk sebuah kisah yang terinspirasi dari Robin Hood. Akhir kisahnya memang happy ending, tapi tidak menceritakan detail bagaimana hubungan Robin dan Lady Marian selanjutnya, apakah mereka menikah dsb. Yang pasti Lady Marian bergabung dengan kelompok Robin Hood. Jadi, inilah yang bisa kubuat untuk event Ichiruki! Kuharap kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini hingga akhirnya :D

Sifat Hisana memang berbeda dari karakternya yang lembut. Aku pikir, mungkin dia bisa seperti ini bila tidak mengidap penyakit parah dan masih hidup bersama dengan Rukia. Aku menikmati saat mengetik karakternya yang memang OOC ini, tapi tetap manis. Seperti kakak juga ibu bagi Rukia ;)

**Koenigsegg**, mobil sport terkeren yang pernah ada! Ini terinspirasi setelah aku menonton ulang film **Need For Speed**. Film ini benar-benar keren! Dan lagi, mudah"an bisa membuat fic baru yang terinspirasi dari film ini (?) XD

Oke, terima kasih banyak untuk para reader! Juga reviewers yang selalu setia memberikan kritik dan sarannya~ Kalian selalu membantuku untuk tetap semangat menyelesaikan fic ini hingga akhir! Juga para panitia dan juri event Ichiruki **The Story of Destiny**, maaf sebelumnya chapter terakhir ini lebih sedikit dari 5000 kata, bolehkah? Heeheh…. _Love u all guys_~ Sampai bertemu di fic berikutnya! 3 3 3

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Stefy Mayu**: Terima kasih sudah mereview Stefy-san! Hihiii…yup, sudah mau tamat, chapter terbaru ini yang terakhir XD Hahahhaa…sayangnya untuk event Ichiruki ini, maksimal 5 chapter saja. Wkwkwkwk makasih banyak! Sebenarnya bingung 7 keliling loh deskripsiin adegan mesranya 0_o! Kiss scene? Ada kok di chapter terakhir ini… Ok! Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter terbarunya~

**hendrik widyawati**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hihihihi..chapter terbaru sudah diupdate, maaf ga bisa cepat sebelumnya. Semoga suka dengan endingnya (?) :D

**Rumie IchiRuki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Wkwkwkwk masa pendek? Udah panjang kok itu XD Chapter baru ini lebih panjang kok dari sebelumnya. Maaf sebelumnya ga bisa update kilat, semoga suka dengan chapter terakhir ini. Oh, psstt…jangan sebutin namaku ya? Pake nama author aja…xixxixixi malu #plak

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Rukia terlalu berani sampai" membahayakan dirinya, tapi itu ciri khas Rukia XD Ashido suka pamer tepatnya….wkwkkw aku buat dia OOC banget. Sudah diupdate, semoga suka dengan chapter terbarunya~

**Playlist (as always):**

_Ellie Goulding: Bittersweet, Love Me Like You Do_

_Cheryl Cole: Crazy, Stupid Love_

_Ed Sheeran: Give Me Love_

_Chris Brown feat Rihanna: Turn Up The Music (remix)_

_Taylor Swift: Out Of The Woods_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


End file.
